Are You My Prince?
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: AU //Karena kau tak dapat menentukan hari esok, maka bersiaplah bertemu dengan kenyataan yang kau hindari.//Sakura-centric
1. Chapter 1

PRANGGGG

"Pergi kalian!"

"Morito-kun, tenang dulu. Sakura-chan jadi ketakutan…"

"Pergi!"

"Morito-kun…"

"PERGI!"

BUK

"Kaa-chan!"

"Pergi kau, anak setan!"

"Tou-san jahat!"

"Kau-- dasar anak setan! Rasakan ini!"

"Sakura-chan!"

PLAK

"KAAAAAAA-CHAAANNN! Tou-san jahatttttttttttt!!"

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Are You My Prince?**

**Prologue**

**© December 2008, Myuuga Arai**

**

* * *

**"AAAA!" gadis berambut merah muda itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Perlahan, disekanya keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya. _Mimpi itu lagi…._

"Aku harus cepat…" katanya ketika sadar dari lamunannya. Matanya menggerilya mencari benda yang dicarinya. Dan Ia pun tersenyum ketika menemukannya. Sebuah kalung cantik dengan liontin bunga sakura yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto. Foto keluarga.

_Cih, keluarga? Apa bandot tua itu pantas kusebut keluarga?_

Tok Tok

**Gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Dengan sedikit berlari, ditujunya pintu rumahnya.**

Tok Tok

"Sabarrrr!!" katanya cepat. _Siapa, sih! Pagi-pagi udah berisik!_

Tok Tok

"Iya!!!"

**Dan dibukanya pintu.**

"AH, ITU DIA! sebuah pemilik suara besar namun nyaring sukses mengagetkannya. Pemilik suara itu tanpa ragu-ragu memeluk sang gadis, seolah gadis itu adalah boneka mainan. Rambut kuningnya teracak karena terlalu bersemangat. "Cantik banget!"

**Sang gadis hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, terlalu bingung.**

"A-apa?" katanya terbata, terlalu gugup. Mukanya memerah ketika menyadari betapa manisnya orang yang memeluknya tiba-tiba itu.

**Mata sang gadis membelalak begitu sadar ada tiga manusia tampan lainnya yang memandangnya.**

Dan harus Ia akui, semuanya tampan.

"Kau diterima." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari empat pria rupawan itu. Jawaban atas reaksi sang gadis. Oh, mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan jawaban, karena dengan kata-kata itu sang gadis hanya akan semakin bingung.

**Masih dengan kening berkerut, sang gadis baru saja akan melontarkan pertanyaan kedua. Tapi terlambat. **

"Le-lepaskan!!! Apa-apan ini!!!"

**Seorang dari mereka dengan sigap menggendong tubuh mungil sang gadis ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang diparkir tidak jauh dari situ.**

"Asyik!! Neji, si cantik itu yang akan _kerja_ di rumah kita ya?"

"Hn."

**Dan gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika mobil itu mulai melaju kencang.**

**-**

**-  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Hahaha…. Bingung yah??? Oke, oke! Chapter lanjutannya bakal ngejelasin kok!_

_Minta dukungannya yah!!! Tapi mao kasih tau, umur Naru 16, Gaara 16, Sasu 16, Neji 19, Sai 17. Sakura? Dia 16. satu lagi! Di sini naru, gaara, sasuke, neji, sama sai sodaraan!_

_Makasih udah mao baca! Tapi aku minta ripiu!_

_Salam,_

**Myuuga Arai**


	2. Perkenalan

"Hei! Turunkan aku!"

Teriakan gadis itu tampaknya hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi para pria itu. Terbukti, pria berambut panjang itu tetap diam tak bergeming, dan terus berjalan seraya memanggul gadis berambut merah muda di bahunya yang sampai sekaranag masih berteriak karena bingung.

"Kau tenang saja, kami bukan orang jahat, kok!" si rambut kuning tampaknya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dan ya, tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Gadis itu kembali meraung, "Kalau begitu turunkan aku, SEKARANG!"

"Baik, kami turunkan." akhirnya pria yang menyeretnya secara paksa itu buka mulut.

"Hei! Maksudku, turunkan aku di luar! Kenapa kalian memasukkanku ke dalam mobil!"

BRUMMMM

"Hei!!! MAU KE MANA INIIIII!!!!"

_

* * *

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Dibilang punya aku juga pada nggak percaya, kan?

_

* * *

_

**Are You My Prince ? **

**Chap 1 : Perkenalan**

**© 2009, Myuuga Arai**

* * *

Dan sekarang, gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya dapat pasrah ketika didudukkan di mobil mewah itu. Sedari tadi ia sudah bertanya habis-habisan hingga rasanya suaranya habis, tapi tak satu pun dari empat pria itu yang menjawab.

Si rambut kuning yang duduk di sebelah kirinya —cowok yang kelihatannya paling ceria— hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan —karena tidak mau dibilang omelan— gadis itu.

Yang berambut merah—yang kelihatannya paling seram—justru lebih aneh lagi. Jangankan menjawab, menengok pada sang gadis saja tidak. Yah, karena posisinya di depan gadis itu, ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

Lain lagi dengan pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat yang mengapitnya di kanan. Dia hanya tersenyum datar—sebuah senyum yang sangat terlihat palsu.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. _Siapa, sih mereka? Ngapain mereka ngebawa a—Ahh, jangan-jangan mereka penjahat yang ingin macem-macem sama aku!_

"Haruno Sakura." pria gagah yang sedang mengendarai mobil—yang sama dengan yang menggendongnya secara paksa tadi-- memanggilnya. Rambut coklat panjangnya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Gadis itu menoleh. "K-kau tahu namaku?" katanya gugup. Dipandangnya lelaki yang memanggilnya itu. _Dia yang paling tampan…_

"Maaf kami membawamu secara paksa… Kau tentu bingung, bukan?" kata pria itu lembut.

Sakura menghela napas sekali lagi, grogi. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Si rambut kuning tertawa. "Kau manis sekali kalau lagi begitu!" komentarnya pada Sakura.

Muka Sakura memerah seketika. _Hari apaan, sih, ini! Di culik empat cowok gila—tapi cakep, terus sekarang, aku nggak tau mau dibawa ke mana!_

"Neji, sebaiknya jelaskan saja pada wanita itu." kata pria berambut merah itu datar. Yang lain mengangguk.

Neji—begitu pria berambut panjang itu dipanggil—mengangguk. "Baik, kurasa dari perkenalan diri dulu. Err, Haruno—"

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno itu margaku! Sebelum menculik seseorang, seharusnya kau tahu data-datanya!" sergah gadis itu cepat.

"Kami tidak menculikmu, jelek." pria berkulit pucat di sebelah kanannya berkata dengan senyum datar. Tapi cukup untuk membuat wajah gadis itu memerah karena kesal.

"KAU—"

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Yang dikatakannya benar—maksudku bukan kau jelek, tapi kami benar-benar tidak menculikmu!" pria berambut kuning itu sekali lagi berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Neji, lanjutkan saja."

Neji sedikit tertawa. "Well, well. Sakura, yang berambut kuning itu Naruto Uzumaki. Yang putih ini Sai. Lalu yang rambut merah itu Gaara no Sabaku. Dan aku—"

"Neji. Namamu aku sudah tahu. Aku tidak tuli saat rambut mer—maksudku Gaara memanggilmu tadi!" sahut Sakura kesal. "Lagipula aku tidak minta kalian memperkenalkan diri! Aku cuma mau tahu kenapa kalian menculikku!" lanjutnya emosi.

"Sakura-chaaaan, jangan marah-marah dong…" Naruto tersenyum, "kami gak ada niat jahat, kok! Kan, kau sendiri yang mau kerja dengan kami…"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Kerja?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Iya, kerja. Merawat saudara kami yang sakit…"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Bingung, bingung, dan—ah! Sekarang Sakura ingat. Dia memang pernah mengirimkan biodatanya sebagai syarat untuk melamar pekerjaan menjadi perawat pribadi seorang putera tunggal anak direktur terkenal.

Sakura baru akan protes lagi ketika ia mendengar Gaara menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Sudah sampai."

-

-

-

Dan sekarang di sinilah Sakura. Terdiam sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rumah itu—rumah mewah yang sangat indah—dihiasi dengan pekarangan yang luasnya mungkin dapat dijadikan sebagai stadion sepak bola internasional atau mungkin lebih, yang ditanami bermacam-macam tanaman hias yang Sakura ketahui harganya mahal. Dan pandangannya segera berubah menjadi berseri-seri—persis anak kecil yang diberi gulali—ketika matanya menangkap pohon mawar putih yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya di sudut pekarangan rumah itu.

"Mawar putih!" teriaknya. Tanpa mendengar larangan dari empat pria itu, kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju pohon mawar itu. Dan ia hampir saja menyentuh salah satu bunganya ketika ia harus terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang dari beranda yuang berada tepat di atas jendela dekat pekarangan itu.

"MENJAUH DARI TEMPAT ITU, WANITA BODOH!"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya hampir saja copot mendengar teriakan itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan kaget dan amarahnya. Berani sekali mengataiku bodoh, pikirnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha melihat siapa yang telah berani mengatainya.

Dan sekarang ia harus berusaha untuk tidak berteriak histeris melihat betapa rupawannya wajah itu.

Neji memicingkan matanya, "Sasuke!"

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N :**

"**Katanya saudara, kok nama marganya beda?" taruhan sama aku, kalian pasti bingung sama itu!**

**Hm, penjelasannya ada di chapter ke depan. Sementara waktu ini, santai sajalah!**

**Okei, tengkssssss banget buat :**

**dilia shiraishi**

**kawaii-haruna**

**Wolfie von Mudvayne**

**Furukara kyu**

**Solaritica Chika**

**sabaku no panda-kun**

**kakkoii-chan**

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo**

**Uzumaki Khai**

**himura kyou**

**Philip Wiliam-Wammy**

**'ana-cHan**

**Uchiha vnie. chan**

**Summer Snowflake**

**hiryuka nishimori**

**miyu201**

**Huuga Reika**

**lolipopalavigne**

**TheIceBlossom**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YAHHHH**

**Makasih udah mao baca!**

**Salam,**

**Myuuga Arai**


	3. Dia Psikopat

Dan sekarang di sinilah Sakura. Terdiam sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rumah itu—rumah mewah yang sangat indah—dihiasi dengan pekarangan yang luasnya mungkin dapat dijadikan sebagai stadion sepak bola internasional atau mungkin lebih, yang ditanami bermacam-macam tanaman hias yang Sakura ketahui harganya mahal. Dan pandangannya segera berubah menjadi berseri-seri—persis anak kecil yang diberi gulali—ketika matanya menangkap pohon mawar putih yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya di sudut pekarangan rumah itu.

"Mawar putih!" teriaknya. Tanpa mendengar larangan dari empat pria itu, kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju pohon mawar itu. Dan ia hampir saja menyentuh salah satu bunganya ketika ia harus terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang dari beranda yuang berada tepat di atas jendela dekat pekarangan itu.

"MENJAUH DARI TEMPAT ITU, WANITA BODOH!"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya hampir saja copot mendengar teriakan itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan kaget dan amarahnya. Berani sekali mengataiku bodoh, pikirnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha melihat siapa yang telah berani mengatainya.

Dan sekarang ia harus berusaha untuk tidak berteriak histeris melihat betapa rupawannya wajah itu.

Neji memicingkan matanya, "Sasuke!" teriaknya. Neji tampak agak terkejut juga melihat kelakuan saudaranya itu. Bagaimanapun, Sakura-lah yang akan merawatnya dan empat saudaranya—khususnya si rambut hitam yang memang butuh perawatan ini.

"Sudahlah teme… Sakura-chan itu tidak bersalah! Dia—" Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya—terpotong oleh reaksi Sasuke.

Si rambut hitam super tampan itu mendengus. "Dia yang salah! Hei, kau! Menjauh dari bunga itu!" teriaknya pada Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, kesal. "Hei sombong! Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjauh!"

Mata hitam pemuda itu tampak berapi-api karena kesal, "Kalau begitu cepat pergi!" katanya kasar pada gadis malang berambut merah muda yang sebenarnya tak mengerti mengapa ia tak diperbolehkan menyentuh bunga yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai itu.

Kali ini, pandangan si gadis melunak, mencoba memohon. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar.."

"KAU—" suara pemuda itu tertahan karena kesal, dan tangannya ternyata bergerak lebih cepat daripada mulutnya itu.

Benda keras di sebelahnya pun menjadi sasaran.

"HARUNO!"

DUKKK

Terdengar suara benda tumpul yang menghantam sesuatu dengan cukup keras—yang tak lain vas bunga bertemu kepala.

"GAARA!"

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Are You My Prince ?**

**Chapter 2 : Dia Psikopat**

**© 2009, Myuuga Arai**

* * *

Sakura hanya diam tak bergeming melihat apa yang terjadi. Otaknya seolah mengkhianati dirinya yang saat itu butuh penjelasan.

Ditatapnya Gaara yang kini sedang memeluk tubuhnya—yang kini sedang terbaring di tanah karena Gaara secara tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya seraya memeluknya. Oh, kali tidak dalam keadaan romantis seperti di telenovela atau novel-novel cinta, tapi dalam keadaan menegangkan.

Menegangkan?

Tentu ya, karena Sakura hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya karena ada vas bunga dengan bahan dasar marmer yang melayang ke arahnya, siap menghantamnya kala itu. Dan yang lebih tidak ia percayai adalah; pelemparnya adalah pria super-duper tampan yang entah mengapa kelihatan tidak merasa bersalah. Raut wajah itu tetap tenang, hanya alisnya yang sedikit bertautan—itu pun bukan karena merasa bersalah, tapi karena kesal.

Normalkah?

"A-aa.." Sakura dapat mendengar erangan pelan dari Gaara. Dengan perlahan, dilepaskannya pelukan Gaara.

Sesuatu yang merah pekat terasa mengalir dari kening gadis itu.

Darah.

"Astaga, Sakura-chan! Keningmu berdarah!" Suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka. Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus jejak-jejak darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya yang sedikit terasa perih. Tangan halusnya mencoba meraba bagian kepalanya yang memang terasa perih itu, kemudian tersadar bahwa lukanya hanya sebuah luka goresan yang memang cukup perih—tapi tidak seharusnya darah sampai mengalir.

Lalu darah siapa?

"Aaw.." Gaara mengerang pelan sekali lagi—sehingga hanya Sakura yang notabene berada sangat dekat dengannya yang mendengarnya. Sakura pun dengan sigap segera memeriksa keadaan Gaara, dan benar saja, bagian leher Gaara sedikit sobek.

"Kalian! Tolong ambilkan kotak P3K di tasku!" perintah Sakura cepat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa dibilang Sakura memang telah terlatih.

Sai dengan sigap segera berlari masuk ke rumah besar itu, melakukan perintah Sakura.

Neji tampak berpikir sesaat. "Naruto! Amankan Sasuke! Suntikkan obat penenang padanya!" katanya cepat. Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa semuanya tampak memucat, tapi satu hal yang membuat Sakura tak paham begitu melihat mata Neji adalah; ia tampak terbiasa.

Ah, tak hanya Neji, karena Sakura dapat merasakan orang-orang yang berada di sini tampak terbiasa.

Kenapa?

"Sakura-san?" suara Neji mengejutkannya.

Sakura segera menggeleng grogi. "A-ada apa, Neji-san?" katanya sedikit terbata. Dan begitu Neji menggeleng pelan, Sakura segera mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya ke Gaara yang saat ini masih menahan sakit. Tangan kanan pria itu memegangi lukanya yang tampaknya memang cukup dalam itu, dan tangan kirinya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura dapat merasakan nyeri di tangannya yang digenggam Gaara itu, namun ia membiarkan Gaara melakukannya. Toh, Gaara terluka pun karena berusaha melindungi dirinya.

"Sakura-san, kepalamu sakit?" tanya Neji lagi. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak seberapa sakitnya. Aku lebih khawatir pada Gaara-san…" katanya pelan. Dan Neji segera menyadari adanya perubahan eksperesi di wajah gadis cantik itu.

Neji tahu, Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-san. Ini bukan salahmu. Sasuke memang—"

"Ini kotak P3K-nya." Sai tampak lelah begitu sampai. Sakura dan Neji segera mengangguk. Dengan perlahan, Sakura mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Gaara pada tangannya.

Segera, tangan Sakura segera memeriksa luka di leher Gaara. Ada sesuatu yang menancap; pecahan marmer.

Sekali lagi, tangan Sakura dengan cekatan mencoba mengambilnya dengan sangat hati-hati menggunakan pinset yang sebelumnya ia lumuri cairan alkohol.

"Tahan sakitnya, aku akan menjahit lukanya. Tenanglah, ini hanya sekitar 3 jahitan. Perlukah obat bius?" tanya Sakura pelan. Gaara menggeleng.

_Kres, kres._

"Aww." Gaara meringis pelan. Matanya terbuka perlahan, dan saat itulah dia terkejut.

Entah apa yang membuat Gaara begitu terkesima melihat Sakura yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Ah, ia bisa merasakannya. Gadis ini berbeda, tak terlihat seperti gadis-gadis lain yang berisik dan cengeng begitu melihat ada orang yang terluka cukup parah. Gadis ini berbeda; tampak begitu tegar namun lembut. Sorot matanya menunjukan sesuatu yang tampak terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasar, yang seharusnya ditakuti oleh anak-anak gadis seusianya.

Kenapa?

"Selesai!"

Gaara terhentak dari lamunannya tentang gadis ini begitu mendengarnya berteriak. Dengan wajah yang menunjukakan keterkejutan, Gaara melirik gadis berambut merah yang kini tersenyum mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mata hijau teduhnya bertatapan dengan mata yang sewarna dengan matanya—namun terlihat menyimpan misteri.

Indah, namun tak teraba. Gaara sadar, mata hijau emerald itu menyimpan suatu kenangan buruk.

"Gaara-san? Masih sakitkah?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Gaara tampak meraba bagian lukanya yang kini terbalutkan perban dengan rapi sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Wajah Sakura memerah sesaat ketika menyadari bahwa ia sendiri belum mengucapkan kata-kata terima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya ini. Tangan kanannya mengibas pelan di depan wajahnya, "A-aku yang harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih padamu! Terima kasih!" ucap Sakura sopan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn. Sama-sama."

* * *

Sasuke kini telah terduduk tenang di sofa mahalnya, tertidur. Ah, mungkin tenang bukanlah kata-kata yang tepat, mengingat ketenangan Sasuke sendiri karena obat bius yang diberikan Naruto.

"Hhh.." Naruto menghela napas lelah. Cukup bosan juga menyuntiki Sasuke dengan obat bius. Bosan? Tentu saja, menyuntiki orang setiap hari apabila yang bersangkutan sedang mengamuk—yang berarti terjadi hampir sehari lima kali adalah hal yang membosankan, dan tentu menyakitkan.

CREKK

Naruto terhenyak sesaat, terkejut."Uhh.. Kukira siapa. Ternyata kalian—mana Sakura-chan?" katanya cepat begitu ia melihat Neji dan Sai memasuki ruangan itu.

Sai menggeleng. "Dia sedang berada di ruang tengah. Naruto-kun, kita harus menjelaskan pada Sakura-san sekarang. Ayo ikut."

-

-

"Baik," Sakura berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "kurasa sekarang saatnya kalian menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Gadis itu membuka pembicaraan dengan wajah datar—terlalu bingung mau memberikan ekspresi apa pada empat pria yang hampir membuatnya celaka itu.

Empat pria itu secara bersamaan berpandangan—ada ekspresi perasaan bersalah yang tercermin dari mata mereka.

Hening beberapa saat.

Sakura kembali menatap mereka satu persatu, dan masih tak mengerti mengapa mereka mempunyai ekspresi yang terlalu berbeda. Si Naruto tampak senyum-senyum—namun Sakura tahu ia merasa tak enak juga.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Kalau kalian tidak mau buka mulut, tolong biarkan aku pergi."

"JANGAN!" teriakan Naruto keluar dengan cepat. "Ehm, maksudku, Neji akan menjelaskannya padamu, jadi jangan pergi dulu!"

Neji mengerutkan kening, "Aku?" katanya heran, tapi begitu melihat raut serius dari ketiga saudarnya, ia sadar ia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "Ehm. Baiklah," katanya membuka pembicaraan. "Begini Sakura, kami telah menyeleksi ratusan—atau ribuan—orang yang ingin menjadi perawat di sini. Dan kami memutuskan—yah sebenarnyas atas bantuan Tsunade-sama, kepala rumah sakit—untuk mempekerjakanmu di sini." Jelasnya pelan.

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tak mau dengar asal-usul kalian mempekerjakanku dan bukannya orang lain, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa cowok bernama Sasuke itu tampak sangat membenciku!'

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Sakura-san?" Sai bertanya dengan wajah datar, membuat Sakura ingin sekali meremas wajahnya.

Sakura mendengus. "Ya."

"Dia—"

-

-

"—mengalami gangguan jiwa."

Sakura mengangguk. "Oh."

.

Hening.

.

"APAAA??" Naruto menirukan suara Sakura sambil berteriak. Yang lain hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan heran. "Oh, ayolah, Sakura-chan," katanya tampak frustasi, "kenapa kau tampak tak terpengaruh? Kenapa kau biasa-biasa saja? Setidaknya jatuhkanlah gelas—atau berteriaklah seperti itu."

Sai tersenyum. "Kau berlebihan, Naruto-kun." katanya datar. "Tapi kau juga terlalu biasa, Sakura-san. Padahal kami bertaruh kalau kau akan berteriak. Naruto-kun bahkan bertaruh kau pingsan."

Sakura ikut tersenyum. "Kalian bertaruh? Huh, kekanak-kanakan sekali. Aku tentu saja tidak kaget, jelas-jelas aku tadi melihatnya hampir membunuhku. Kalau tidak setengah sinting, apa lagi?" katanya datar. "Jadi…, si Sasuke itu sudah mendapat terapi dari rumah sakit mana, hm?" tanyannya pelan. Matanya beralih dari empat cowok tampan di depannya ke arah Sasuke tertidur pulas—di atas sofa.

Empat pasang mata tajam milik keempat pria tersebut saling berpandangan, tampak bingung menjelaskan. Tapi mereka sadar, mereka harus menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis ini.

Naruto membuka suara pertama kali, "Ano, Sakura-chaaan. Kami akan menjelaskannya, tapi kami harap kau tidak terlalu terkejut atau apalah itu—kami benar-benar ingin kau yang merawat kami. Jadi…, janji, yah, kau enggak akan ninggalin kami—apapun keadaannya?" tanya Naruto was-was. Matanya melirik ke sana-kemari, tampak sekali ia setengah ketakutan.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Well, tergantung apa yang ingin kau jelaskan. Pokoknya aku jelas-jelas akan meninggalkan kalian kalau kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku ketahui. Lagipula, apa kalian pikir aku sepengecut itu? Maksudku, apakah aku kelihatan seperti anak manja cengeng yang akan kabur khanya karena masa lalu kalian berlima yang di luar batas kewarasan—khususnya si rambut hitam setengah sinting itu," katanya hati-hati, "tenanglah, aku memang sudah berniat bekerja di sini—apapun yang terjadi." tambahnya penuh penekanan. Yang lain mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau kau memang bersungguh-sungguh," Neji menjelaskan, "kami akan memberi tahu semua masalah kami. Jujur saja, kau orang pertama yang tahan dengan Sasuke." katanya seraya tertawa ringan. "Begini, sebenarnya, Sasuke itu pernahdi bawa terapi di banyak rumah sakit kejiwaan—bahkan yang di luar Konoha. Hanya saja…, tak ada yang berhasil—" N00eji menjelaskan hati-hati, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Sakura, berusaha mengamati perubahan ekspresi gadis itu sekecil apapun. Neji menghela napas lega begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang tetap tenang dan tampak mendengarkan dengan serius. "—karena itu, dokter menyerah dan menyarankan di rawat di rumah saja—dengan salah satu perawat potensial tentunya. Dia juga menyarankan perawat itu seumuran dengan kami, agar Sasuke dapat teman baru. Dan Tsunade-sama menyarankanmu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "lanjutkan."

Neji menghela napas. "Menurut dokter itu, Sasuke cukup diberi obat penenang dosis tinggi kalau sedang mengamuk." lanjut neji. Dan di situlah ia menghentikan kata-katanya, takjub atas reaksi Sakura.

Takjub? Ah, tidak. Bukan takjub, tapi khawatir begitu melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya tenang segera berubah.

"O-obat penenang dosis tinggi? Dan orang amatiran seperti kalian yang memberikan—ini GILA! Berapa kali seminggu kalian berikan?" suara lembut Sakura berubah melengking tinggi.

Yang lain bertatapan was-was.

"Hampir lima kali sehari," Gaara berkata jujur.

"LIMA KALI SEHARI? KALIAN BERNIAT MEMBUNUHNYA?" amarah Sakura kali ini tak terbendung. _Tak ada main-main lagi, ini sudah keterlaluan, _pikirnya garang. "Kalian tahu, pemberian obat penenang dosis tinggi dapat menyebabkan kelumpuhan syaraf pada otaknya!" itu jelas bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

Naruto berusaha mencairkan keadaan,"Tenanglah dulu, Sakura-chaaan. Kami mana mungkin berniat jahat pada saudara kami…"

Sakura segera menghela napas m,endengar kata-kata Naruto. Bagaimanapun, Sakura harus harus memaklumi keadaan ini, toh mereka Cuma orang amatir. "Oke, sudah berapa lama kalian memberi obat bius tersebut?"

Sai mengerjapkan matanya."Hem, kurang lebih sudah dua minggu. Apakah seberbahaya itu?" tanyannya mendengus kesal.

"Sangatsangatsangat berbahaya, asal kalian tahu saja. Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan sebentar pada Sasuke, sudah sejauh mana kalian hampir membunuhnya," katanya sarkastik. Rasa simpatinya pada keempat pria tampan itu tiba-tiba saja meluap entah ke mana.

-

-

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Sasuke-kun?", adalah kata-kata yang pertama kali Sasuke dengar ketika matanya terbuka. Matanya memincing dan otaknya segera bekerja, berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa ada gadis berambut aneh di rumahnya.

"_MENJAUH DARI TEMPAT ITU, WANITA BODOH!"_

Sekarang Sasuke ingat apa yang terjadi. Gadis di hadapannya ini adalah sebuah ancaman, setidaknya begitulah pikir Sasuke. Gadis ini berniat menghancurkan mawar putihnya!

Sakura sadar akan reaksi Sasuke, karena itu ia segera ingat apa yang harus dikatakannya pada pemuda ini. "Aku…, aku minta maaf karena mendekati mawar putih tersebut tanpa izinmu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak berniat merusaknya. Aku juga menyukai mawar putih tersebut, asal kau tahu saja." Jelas Sakura lembut, pandangan matanya memohon.

Sasuke jelas tidak mempercayai gadis ini. Cih, mana mungkin Sasuke akan mempercayai gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Sangat bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan merusak mawar-mawar tersebut!" Sakura memulai lagi.

Sasuke menggeram, "Pergilah," katanya dengan emosi tertahan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, masih berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tidak." katanya tegas.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, hendak memukul kepala berambut pink tersebut. Tapi sesuatu dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah terayun.

"Bukan begitu cara memperlakukan wanita, Sasuke."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "Neji!"

TBC

* * *

_ohoho, kependekankah? Tadinya mau dibuat lebih panjang, tapi segini dulu, yah? Aku hampir aja nangis waktu file ini terancam ilang dari kompiku yang lagi kena virus, huhuhu…_

_oke, oke, masih sekedar capter penjelas yang enggak penting, jadi mohon sabar menunggu!_

_Salam,_

_Myuuga Arai_


	4. We and Her Past

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Sasuke-kun?", adalah kata-kata yang pertama kali Sasuke dengar ketika matanya terbuka. Matanya memincing dan otaknya segera bekerja, berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa ada gadis berambut aneh di rumahnya.

"_MENJAUH DARI TEMPAT ITU, WANITA BODOH!"_

Sekarang Sasuke ingat apa yang terjadi. Gadis di hadapannya ini adalah sebuah ancaman, setidaknya begitulah pikir Sasuke. Gadis ini berniat menghancurkan mawar putihnya!

Sakura sadar akan reaksi Sasuke, karena itu ia segera ingat apa yang harus dikatakannya pada pemuda ini. "Aku…, aku minta maaf karena mendekati mawar putih tersebut tanpa izinmu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak berniat merusaknya. Aku juga menyukai mawar putih tersebut, asal kau tahu saja." Jelas Sakura lembut, pandangan matanya memohon.

Sasuke jelas tidak mempercayai gadis ini. Cih, mana mungkin Sasuke akan mempercayai gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Sangat bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan merusak mawar-mawar tersebut!" Sakura memulai lagi.

Sasuke menggeram, "Pergilah," katanya dengan emosi tertahan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, masih berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tidak." katanya tegas.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, hendak memukul kepala berambut pink tersebut. Tapi sesuatu dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah terayun.

"Bukan begitu cara memperlakukan wanita, Sasuke."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "Neji!"

Neji menyerigai pada pemuda dihadapannya itu, "Kau tahu? Sakura adalah perawatmu mulai sekarang—" katanya pelan, "—jadi bersikap baiklah padanya mulai sekarang…"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, "APA?"

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Are You My Prince?**

**Chapter 3 : We and Her Past**

**© 2009, Myuuga Arai**

* * *

"Jangan bercanda, Neji. Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka lelucon, huh?" Sasuke bergumam asal, berusaha menyangkal kenyataan.

Keempat pria lainnya hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Bagaimanapun, ini memang di luar dugaan. Tentu saja, tak satupun dari mereka pernah membayangkan rumah mereka akan mendapat penghuni baru—gadis cantik pula.

Sakura—yang jelas-jelas merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini—segera menyadari posisinya. Mereka akan bertengkar karena dirinya, karena itu sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Err—aku memang bertugas sebagai perawatmu, Sasuke-kun. Jadi aku akan menuruti kata-katamu—aku enggak akan menyentuh mawar-mawar itu kalau kau memang mau begitu. Sungguh. Tapi tak bisakah kau menerimaku?"

Onyx bertemu hijau emerald.

Mereka saling menatap, namun tak sepatah kata pun terucap.

Neji segera mengambil kesempatan ini. Suasana hati Sasuke mulai membaik, pikirnya. "See? Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke. Sakura-san memang akan menjadi perawatmu. Dan kau harusnya minta maaf padanya, kau hampir saja membunuhnya—kalau kau bisa sadar."

Alis Sasuke terangkat—walau begitu pesonanya tetap menguar. "Aku memang melemparnya dengan vas itu, tapi kalian lihat, kan? Dia tidak terlu—"

"Kau memang berusaha membunuh Sakura-chan, tapi Gaara melindunginya, Teme." Naruto memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Ditunjuknya Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah sport.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Gaara?"

Gaara—yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang—hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menunjuk lehernya yang berbalut perban. "Hn, tapi Haruno sudah membalutnya." dan selanjutnya ia kembali membaca majalah. Bukan masalah besar, pikir Gaara.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Cih, itu artinya bukan salahku. Gaara sendiri yang berusaha menolongnya, 'kan? Lagipula…" Sasuke melirik Sakura, "gadis ini biang masalahnya."

"TEME! Kau—"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Sasuke benar, kejadian itu salahku." sahut Sakura pelan. Yang lain baru saja akan memprotes kata-kata Sasuke yang telah menyakiti Sakura—atau setidaknya begitulah pikir yang lainnya—ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya lagi, "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini hanya karena kata-kata pedasmu atau perbuatanmu yang melukaiku—baik mental maupun fisikku. Aku adalah perawat tersumpah yang telah merawat puluhan orang egois macam kau," Sakura menunjuk Sasuke, "jadi jangan kau pikir aku akan takut padamu." tudingnya pada Sasuke.

Neji, Sai, Naruto hanya memandang Sakura tak percaya. Bagaimanapun, baru kali ini ada orang lain yang berani melawan dan menyangkal kata-kata Sasuke selain mereka berempat.

Bahkan Gaara yang sedari tadi tampak cuek kini mulai teralihkan perhatiannya. Dipandangnya Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sekali ini, kelimanya secara tak sadar mengucap satu hal yang sama di benak mereka: _gadis yang menarik…_

Dan ya, mereka berlima terlalu angkuh untuk mengucapkannya secara lisan. Namun mereka tak menyangkal—karena memang tak bisa disangkal—bahwa mereka tertarik pada gadis ini—gadis yang dengan tegasnya berani melawan seorang pewaris Uchiha.

Gadis ini menarik, kata-katanya dapat menyangkal segala kekuasaan Sasuke.

Tapi ini juga merupakan ancaman bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menatapnya. "Cih, kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk mendapat bayaran atas perlakuanmu hari ini padaku, Nona Haruno."

-

-

-

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya dengan kasar. Jantungnya rasanya mencelos mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan oleh Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir panjang kala itu.

_Good job, Sakura. Sekarang kau harus berhadapan dengan tuan Uchiha super sombong itu…_

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang telah dipersiapkan mereka untuk menjadi kamarnya itu. Benar-benar dipersiapkan dengan matang, pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Dipandangnya dekorasi kamar itu.

Dengan cat dinding berwarna soft pink pilihan Naruto, dinding itu terlihat manis. Walau tanpa wallpaper, namun lukisan abstrak karya Sai menimbulkan kesan elegan. Dan meja rias bergaya klasik pilihan Neji kini dapat menjadi tempat kosmetiknya—yang sebenarnya hanya berisi bedak baby, parfum dan lipbalm—sekarang.

Hanya Gaara yang tidak terlibat dalam pendekorasian kamar Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas perlahan. _Aku ini kenapa, sih? Bodoh banget ngarepin perhatian dari Gaara! Dia 'kan dingin…_

Tapi Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Bagaimanapun Sakura tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ada orang sebaik Gaara, mau dengan tulus menolong seorang gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Sekali lagi, diedarkannya pandangannya pada kamar ini. Kamar ini sangat sempurna, seandainya letaknya tak berada di sebelah kamar Sasuke si egois, pikir Sakura.

TOKTOK

Ketukan di pintu kamar Sakura segera membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sakura segera membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pria pucat berperawakan tampan sedang berdiri tegap di depan pintu kamarnya. "Sai? Ada apa?"

"Waktunya makan, Sakura-san." jawabnya datar. Sakura mengangguk.

Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ikuti aku."

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya atas perlakuan Sai. Namun baru saja Sakura mau memprotes, pintu kamar di sebelahnya terbuka.

Sasuke keluar dengan kaus hitam dan celana panjangnya. Rambut hitamnya masih basah, menandakan ia baru saja mandi.

Mata onyx-nya menyipit begitu melihat genggaman tangan Sai pada tangan Sakura. "Pantas saja mereka membelamu," katanya dingin.

Sakura segera paham akan maksud Sasuke. Dilepaskannya genggaman Sai dengan cepat. "Bu-bukan begitu. Tadi Sai hanya—"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah merasa aneh mereka membela gadis yang baru mereka kenal dibanding aku—saudara mereka. Ternyata tepat seperti dugaanku, kau menggoda mere—"

PLAKKK

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku memang hanya seorang perawat, tapi aku bukan penggoda!" kata Sakura cepat. Setidaknya, satu tamparan darinya cukup menjadi gambaran emosinya atas kata-kata lancang Sasuke.

Sasuke baru saja akan memprotes perlakuan Sakura begitu Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apaan sih? Lama banget!" kata Naruto kesal. Sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya aura hitam yang saat itu sedang menguar di sekitar mereka. "Eh Teme, pipimu kenapa? Kok merah?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ada apaan, sih? Ah- ya sudahlah… yang lain nunggu kalian, tahu!? Ayo ke bawah!" lanjutnya ceria. Dirangkulnya Sasuke seraya menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang memang terletak di lantai bawah. Sakura menghela napas panjang, berusaha menahan airmatanya yang rasanya hampir menetes karena terlalu kesal. Dengan menghentak-hentak, diikutinya langkah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sai—yang sama sekali tidak mengeti kejadian ini—hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengeti kenapa Sakura menampar Sasuke. Tapi ia lebih tidak mengerti lagi kenapa Sasuke harus marah. Dia hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura, kan?

"SAI!! CEPETANNN!" suara Naruto di bawah membuyarkan lamunannya. _Ah, sebaiknya kutanya mereka saja nanti…_, pikirnya masam. Dengan cepat, ia segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan ternyata memang sudah berkumpul semuanya.

"MAKANNNN!" seru Naruto ceria.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening. "Kalian kenapa makan-makanan seperti ini?" tanyanya heran. Ditatapnya makanan itu satu per satu. Ramen instan, natto instan, kare instan, bahkan buah kalengan instan. "Kenapa makanan instan semua?" tanyanya tak mengerti, "mana petugas masak rumah ini?"

"Di sini tidak ada." Sahut Gaara pelan. "Dan di sini hanya Neji yang bisa memasak—itu pun hanya nasi dan beberapa gorengan. Jadi kami makan-makanan seperti ini…" tambahnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Astaga, pantas saja kalian tidak seperti orang normal! Kalian bisa kena kanker kalau terlalu sering makan-makanan instan, tahu! Sudah, biar aku saja yang masak!" katanya kesal. Diambilnya semua bungkus makanan instan tersebut, kemudian di masukkannya dalam lemari dapur. Dengan cekatan, dipakainya celemek yang tergantung di salah satu sisi lemari pendingin di ruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau cantik banget!" tampaknya hanya Naruto yang mampu jujur kala itu. Semua—tak terkecuali Sasuke—mengakui Sakura sangat cantik menggunakan celemek itu, hanya saja keempat lainnya tampaknya terlalu angkuh untuk bisa menyadari adanya rasa ketertarikan pada benak mereka terhadap gadis ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu, dibukanya pintu lemari pendingin di hadapannya itu.

_Syukurlah, bahan makanannya lengkap…_

Tapi Sakura tak menyangkal perasaan heran di pikirannya. "Hei…" katanya pada lima pria itu, "kalau tak ada yang masak, kenapa bahan makanannya lengkap sekali?" tanyanya heran.

Sai tersenyum datar. "Itu perbuatan Neji. Dia sudah mengira kau akan seperti itu…"

Sakura dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. "Oh, ya? Jadi maksudnya aku memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk memasak makanan di sini?" kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura marah.

Neji tertawa kecil. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tahu gadis sepertimu pasti bersikap begini kalau tahu ada orang yang sudah berbulan-bulan hanya makan-makanan instan…" katanya canggung. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang kerepotan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makan dari lemari pendingin tersebut.

"Biar aku bantu." baru saja Neji mau membantu, seseorang lebih dahulu menyelanya. Dipandangnya pria itu—yang kini sedang mengangkat keranjang telur di bawah lemari—dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Gaara?"

Gaara hanya menggumamkan 'hn' tanpa menoleh. "Kenapa? Salah kalau aku membantu? Kurasa akan lebih cepat selesai kalau kita membantu Haruno."

Sakura mendesah. "Sakura saja, please. Aku sudah bilang Haruno hanya nama belakangku…" katanya, "dan kurasa Gaara benar, akan jauh lebih cepat kalau kalian juga membantuku."

Naruto mengangguk. "Siip! Mari kita memasak!!!" katanya semangat.

Sasuke mendengus. "Cih, aku tidak sudi memasak."

Sai tersenyum datar. "Oh, ya? Apa karena tadi Sakura-san menamparmu?" tanyanya polos.

Neji, Gaara dan Naruto—yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu menahu dengan kejadian ini—hanya memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ditampar?"

Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas mengingat kejadian tadi. Bukan memanas karena malu atau yang seperti kau pikirkan saat ini, hanya saja Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas karena emosi mengingat kejadian tadi. Digandeng Sai, dikatai Sasuke, menamparnya…

"STOPPP! Jangan bahas masalah itu!" katanya kesal. Sakura buru-buru menyibukkan dirinya dengan memotong-motong wortel di depannya. "Me-menu makan kita malam ini… amm, sup ayam!" katanya gugup.

Naruto baru saja akan menyela lagi ketika Neji membuka suara. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Mungkin ini masalah mereka…" bisiknya pada pria berambut pirang itu.

Tapi ternyata, bukan Naruto namanya kalau berhenti di situ saja. Atas dasar rasa penasarannya, didekatinya Sai yang saat itu sedang mencuci sayur-sayuran. "Jadi Sai," bisiknya, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya."Entahlah, tadi aku hanya menggandeng tangan Sakura ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan mengatainya penggoda. Dan setelah itu—"

"APAAA?? SASUKE MENGATAI SAKURA-CHAN PENGGODA KARENA KAU MENGGANDENG TANGAN SAKURA-CHAN???" teriak Naruto tak percaya. Sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kini semua pandangan mata mengarah padanya. "Upsss. Sori…"

Neji segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke—yang tampaknya sama sekali tak terpengaruh—yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal di sofa santai. "Benar yang dikatakan Naruto, Sasuke?" tanyanya sarkasme.

"Hn."

"Kau—" Neji hampir saja meledak saat ia mendengar Sakura meringis.

"AUWW!" ringis Sakura. Ditatapnya tangannya yang berdarah dengan kesal. "Duh, kena pisau, deh! Kalian ganggu konsentrasiku, sih!" runtuknya kesal.

Neji—yang notabene berada paling dekat dengan Sakura—dengan cepat memeriksa tangan Sakura. "Darahnya banyak, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya! Aku mau ambil plester dulu di ka—" Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut—bibir Neji.

Yang lain hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang Hyuuga Neji menghisap tangan gadis dengan begitu lembutnya?

"Aaa—aku baik-baik saja, Neji-san!" kata Sakura gugup. Sekarang Sakura dapat memastikan wajahnya pastilah semerah tomat yang sedang dipotongnya. Darahnya rasanya mengumpul di pipinya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Tapi sensasi saat ini yang membuatnya lebih kehilangan akal. Bibir hangat Neji sedang menghisap lembut darah di tangannya…

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji lembut pada Sakura. "Lihat, darahnya sudah tidak keluar…"

Sakura—yang saat itu masih membeku—hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku.

Tak ada yang sadar kalau keempat pria lainnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

Jealous, right? But you know—they are too arrogant to admit that feelings in their mind…

-

-

"SELESAIII!" kata Sakura semangat! "Lihat! Makanannya sudah jadi!"

Yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat semangat Sakura.

Sakura dengan cekatan segera menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja makan besar itu.

"Ayo, semuanya! Kita makannnn!" ajaknya semangat. Dan begitu semuanya telah duduk, dengan sigap disiapkannya makanan mereka. "Untuk Gaara, kau harus makan yang banyak! Lehermu butuh nutrisi!" katanya sembil menyendok nasi dan menempatkannya dalam mangkuk Gaara, "dan untuk Neji-san, Naruto, dan Sai," katanya lagi, "kalian harus makan dengan lahap!" Sakura menyiapkan nasi mereka dengan semangat dan meletakkannya di hadapan mereka. "Yang terakhir, untuk Tuan Uchiha," katanya penuh penekanan, "kau yang harus makan paling banyak!" Sakura mengambil nasi dalam ukuran besar untuk Sasuke.

Kelima pria itu saling berpandangan untuk sesaat. Bagaimanapun, sebenarnya porsi yang diambilkan oleh Sakura berlebihan untuk ukuran mereka, hanya saja mereka tak ingin merusak suasana hati Sakura.

Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke.

Dia adalah pewaris Uchiha, semua tahu itu. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia mau menuruti kata-kata gadis menyebalkan—setidaknya begitulah pikir Sasuke—ini.

"Kurangi porsiku." Sasuke merengut pelan, "Kau pikir aku ini kuli bangunan?"

Sakura mendelik tajam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Kau memang bukan kuli bangunan," katanya tajam, "tapi kau monster. Dan kau tahu? Monster harus makan yang banyak untuk bisa mengalahkan musuhnya…" Sakura menunjuk dirinya, "Si Super Hero."

Naruto hampir saja terbahak mendengar kata-kata Sakura kalau saja Neji tidak menendang kakinya dari bawah meja.

"Aaah, sudahlah. Aku sudah lapar sekali, jadi lanjutkan saja pertengkaran kita nanti—atau besok." Sakura menyudahi. "Ayo ambil sup ayamnya!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, namun perutnya yang sedari tadi meminta jatah mengalahkan egonya. Mengikuti keempat saudaranya, diambilnya sup ayam buatan Sakura itu.

"ITADAKIMASUUU!"

Serempak, kelima pemuda tampan itu menyendok makanan ke mulut mereka.

Sakura menahan keinginannya untuk makan, dia memilih untuk memperhatikan reaksi kelima pria itu. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

"UHUK—HOOEEEEEKK"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. _Masak, sih, gagal lagi?!, _pikirnya frustasi. "Tidak enak, ya?" tanyanya tak percaya. Diambilnya sup itu dan disuapkannya ke mulut mungilnya.

Umm, sedikit asam.

Tapi… _manis?_

Ah, ada rasa pedasnya…

Hanya saja yang lebih dominan…

"PAHITTTT!" teriak Sakura frustasi. "Astaga, kenapa gagal terus?"

Sai mengernyitkan kening, "_Terus_? Maksudmu, masakkanmu selalu gagal, Sakura-san?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura tersenyum tak enak. "Umm, sebenarnya aku ini sama sekali tidak bisa memasak," aku Sakura, "tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau makanannya akan setidak enak ini…" tambahnya masam. Ditatapnya pria itu satu per satu. "Ah, sudahlah. Hari ini kita makan-makanan instan saja. Supnya biar dibuang…" kata Sakura sambil menghela napas. Ia hampir saja mengangkat wadah berisi sup itu kalau saja tangan Gaara tak menghentikannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Gaara segera memakan dengan lahap sup buatan Sakura.

Sakura memandangnya tak percaya. "Gaara, kau bisa sakit!" pekiknya panik. Namun Gaara seolah tak mendengar perkataannya itu.

Sakura baru saja mau meminta bantuan keempat saudara Gaara untuk menghentikan aksi gila Gaara—memakan 'sup' buatan Sakura—ketika ia harus dibuat terkejut sekali lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan saudara-saudara Gaara.

Mereka—tak terkecuali Si Tuan Muda Egois Sasuke—dengan lahapnya—seolah-olah 'sup' buatan Sakura rasanya lezat—memakan sup itu.

Sakura meneguk ludah. _Astagaaaa! Aku saja takut makan sup ini!_

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan, sup-nya lumayan kok!" kata Naruto semangat. Sakura hampir saja mempercayai kata-kata Naruto—dengan mengabaikan fakta dan berharap semoga indra pengecapnya yang bermasalah—kalau saja Naruto tidak meringis setelahnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Well, karena membuang makanan itu dosa," katanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, "kurasa memakan sup ini menjadi kewajiban. Tapi guys, aku tidak tahu menahu kalau kalian sakit…" lanjutnya frustasi. "Jadi, aku akan menyiapkan obat sehabis ini."

Kelima pemuda itu hampir saja tersedak karena menahan tawa atas kata-kata Sakura.

—err, kecuali Sasuke, tentunya. Ia menanggapi kata-kata Sakura dengan serius. _Memang perlu minum obat sehabis makan ini…_

-

-

xXXXXXXXXXx

Hari yang istimewa, setidaknya begitulah pikir Sakura. Hari ini mengubah hidupnya, itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Benar-benar ajaib, dalam satu hari hidupnya berubah; kini ia tidak lagi tinggal sendiri. Sekarang ia punya keluarga—setidaknya Sakura menganggap begitu.

Dan yang lebih luar biasa adalah; keluarga barunya lima cowok super tampan.

Sakura kini tak dapat lagi menahan senyumnya.

_Ternyata lima cowok itu punya sisi baik…_, pikirnya. Diingatnya kejadian hari ini; diawali dengan 'penculikkannya', bertengkar dengan Si Tuan Muda Egois hingga dilempar vas bunga, diselamatkan cowok paling aneh—setidaknya Sakura berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya—berambut merah—dan Sakura tidak dapat menahan panas di wajahnya mengingat kejadian tadi, memasak bersama lima cowok itu, jarinya yang terpotong—Sakura lagi-lagi blushing, dan yang paling menyenangkan…baru kali ini ada yang mau memamakan masakannya!

Tapi detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah terlelap.

-

-

-

Malam itu begitu sunyi, larut oleh pekatnya keheningan yang mencekam. Tak ada bintang yang berkelip, tak ada sinar rembulan yang menerangi.

Yang ada hanya air mata dan tetesan darah.

"TOU-SAN!!!!!!!" jeritan pilu seorang gadis kecil itu terdengar menggema dari rumah besar kediaman Haruno yang letaknya terpencil.

Namun sang pendosa tak menghiraukannya; ia masih kukuh pada pendiriannya, bahwa gadis kecil di hadapannya adalah anak haram.

"Katakan padaku, Reika…" katanya dengan penuh penekanan pada wantita paruhbaya yang sekarang sudah terkapar di lantai, "siapa ayah dari anak setan ini!?"

Wanita menggeleng lemah, "Dia anakmu, Morito-kun…"

"BOHONG!" pria itu berteriak. "katakan yang sesungguhnya!" pria itu mencengkram erat rambut sang wanita.

Dukk

"KAAA-CHHAAAAN!" gadis kecil itu berteriak ngeri melihat kepala sang bunda beradu dengan dinding batu.

Darah mengalir.

Gadis itu—yang tak lain adalah Sakura yang baru berumur lima tahun—hanya dapat meringkuk ketakutan di bawah meja. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menatan sakit dan rasa takutnya.

Dia tidak biasa apa-apa, karena dia hanyalah anak kecil.

Karena dia anak perempuan.

Karena dia takut.

Dan…

Kerena dia juga terluka.

Sakura merintih kecil begitu lukanya terasa nyeri. Tangannya mulai kebas sekarang. Dirabanya luka sobekan yang memanjang di bahunya.

Darah.

Gadis itu sudah terlalu sering menerima semuanya—darah, air mata, dan rententan makian dari sang ayah—namun ia tak pernah bisa merasa terbiasa.

Tak akan pernah.

Dan kini, sang pendosa—yang tak lain adalah kepala keluarga Haruno, Morito—telah bersiap mengambil tongkat baseball yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Sakura menoleh pada sang ibu yang sudah terbaring dengan darah sebagai propertinya.

Darah.

Darah.

Darah.

Betapa bencinya Sakura pada darah.

Darah yang mengalir dari luka di bahunya, darah yang mengalir dari pelipis bundanya, darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir mungilnya, darah yang mengalir dari goresan panjang di pipi bundanya,

Dan darah yang mengalir dari matanya.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, hanya darah yang dengan setia selalu menemaninya kala sang ayah mabuk atau mulai khilaf.

Hanya darah temannya.

Hanya darah.

Hanya darah.

Hanya darah.

"Kalian akan merasakan hasil dari perbuatan kalian," laki-laki itu mengambil pemukul baseball, "kalian mengkhianatiku…" katanya tajam. Seulas seringai terukir dari wajahnya.

Sakura benci seringai itu.

Benci, benci, benci.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai kembali, "Rasakan ini, ANAK SETAN!!!"

"AKHHHHHHH!"

.

.

_Gelap. Gelap sekali._

_Aku di mana?_

_Kenapa begitu gelap?_

"—ra"

"Saku—"

_Ada yang memanggilku?_

"—ku-chan"

"—san. Sa—"

_Ada yang memanggilku._

"Sakura—"

_Kaa-chan, kah?_

"Saku—"

_Bukan, bukan Kaa-chan…_

"SAKURA!"

_Ah._

---to be continued---

* * *

**Cuap-cuap kepanjangan dari Author :**

Chapter ini dibuat di sela-sela ketegangannku menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Sebenarnya mau aku update kemarin, tapi flash disk-ku sempat hilang…

Ah, aku mau mengucapkan banyakbanyak terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah memberiku semangat pada masa-masa ujian. Akhirnya saya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, insya allah masuk sekolah inceranku deh =D

Untuk chapter ini…, aku mengedepankan NejiSaku, karena kemarin sudah GaaSaku. Chapter depan mungkin NaruSaku atau SasuSaku, atau mungkin juga SaiSaku, tergantung mood saya *dihajar kerena ga konsisten*

Well, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah riview.

Balesan review untuK yang ga login…

**Pada-kun : lama tak bersua, Panda-kun ^^ hihi, ada typo, ya? tapi ga papa, lumayan bisa bikin ngakak *digampar neji*

nejisasu? o.O ...er, mungkin ada, tapi enggak dalam bentuk romance, melainkan dalam bentuk family.. okay, review lagi yah!

**Zen : HYAAA! lo akhirnya ngeriview juga, ZEN-KUN! gue udah kasih bocorannya, kan? tapi... SEJAK KAPAN LO JADI SENIOR GUE, ZEN??

Okay, cukup deh cuap-cuap ga pentingku. Maaf kalau paragraf deskripsi-ku kurang…

Thanks for reading this chapter, and don't forget to give me a review(s), minna-san :)

---Myuuga Arai---


	5. Her Secret

-

Malam itu begitu sunyi, larut oleh pekatnya keheningan yang mencekam. Tak ada bintang yang berkelip, tak ada sinar rembulan yang menerangi.

Yang ada hanya air mata dan tetesan darah.

"TOU-SAN!!!!!!!" jeritan pilu seorang gadis kecil itu terdengar menggema dari rumah besar kediaman Haruno yang letaknya terpencil.

Namun sang pendosa tak menghiraukannya; ia masih kukuh pada pendiriannya, bahwa gadis kecil di hadapannya adalah anak haram.

"Katakan padaku, Reika…" katanya dengan penuh penekanan pada wantita paruh baya yang sekarang sudah terkapar di lantai, "siapa ayah dari anak setan ini!?"

Wanita itu hanya dapat menggeleng lemah, "Dia anakmu, Morito-kun…"

"BOHONG! Katakan yang sesungguhnya!" pria itu mencengkram erat rambut sang wanita.

_Dukk_

"KAAA-CHHAAAAN!" gadis kecil itu berteriak ngeri melihat kepala sang bunda beradu dengan dinding batu.

Darah mengalir.

Gadis itu—yang tak lain adalah Sakura yang baru berumur lima tahun—hanya dapat meringkuk ketakutan di bawah meja. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menatan sakit dan rasa takutnya.

Dia tidak biasa apa-apa, karena dia hanyalah anak kecil.

Karena dia anak perempuan.

Karena dia takut.

dan—

—karena dia juga terluka.

Sakura merintih kecil begitu lukanya terasa nyeri. Tangannya mulai kebas sekarang. Dirabanya luka sobekan yang memanjang di bahunya.

Darah.

Gadis itu sudah terlalu sering menerima semuanya—darah, air mata, dan rententan makian dari sang ayah—namun ia tak pernah bisa merasa terbiasa.

Tak akan pernah.

Dan kini, sang pendosa—yang tak lain adalah kepala keluarga Haruno, Morito—telah bersiap mengambil tongkat baseball yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Sakura menoleh pada sang ibu yang sudah terbaring dengan darah sebagai propertinya.

Darah.

Darah.

Darah.

Betapa bencinya Sakura pada darah.

Darah yang mengalir dari luka di bahunya, darah yang mengalir dari pelipis bundanya, darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir mungilnya, darah yang mengalir dari goresan panjang di pipi bundanya,

Dan darah yang mengalir dari matanya.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, hanya darah yang dengan setia selalu menemaninya kala sang ayah mabuk atau mulai khilaf.

Hanya darah temannya.

Hanya darah.

Hanya darah.

Hanya darah.

"Kalian akan merasakan hasil dari perbuatan kalian," laki-laki itu mengambil pemukul baseball, "kalian mengkhianatiku…" katanya tajam. Seulas seringai terukir dari wajahnya.

Sakura benci seringai itu.

Benci, benci, benci.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai kembali, "Rasakan ini, ANAK SETAN!!!"

"AKHHHHHHH!"

.

.

_Gelap. Gelap sekali._

_Aku di mana?_

_Kenapa begitu gelap?_

"—ra"

"Saku—"

_Ada yang memanggilku?_

"—ku-chan"

"—san. Sa—"

_Ada yang memanggilku._

"Sakura—"

_Itukah kau, Kaa-chan?_

"Saku—"

_Bukan, bukan Kaa-chan…_

"SAKURA!"

_Ah._

"SAKURA!"

_Suara itu memanggilku lagi. Itu bukan kaa-chan, itu suara pria._

_Aku merasakan seseorang—atau beberapa orang— mengguncangkan pundakku. _

_Masih gelap._

_Tapi aku merasakan beberapa orang memanggilku._

_Aku berlari di kegelapan ini._

_Gelap._

_Aku takut gelap._

_Aku berlari lagi._

_Aku takut, aku takut._

—dan tiba-tiba, ada seberkas cahaya muncul.

_Aku tersenyum getir._

_Kupaksakan kakiku berlari menuju cahaya itu. Aku ingin menggapainy__a, aku ingin ke__luar dari kegelapan ini._

_Aku berlari. Lagi._

_Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya berubah begitu cepat. Cahaya itu datang sebelum aku menggapainya._

_Bukan cahaya yang indah, tapi cahaya yang sangat-sangat menyilaukan._

_Cahaya yang menarikku dari kegelapan ini._

_Dan—aku melihat seseorang._

_Sesosok pria._

_Aku berusaha mengenali wajahnya, hanya saja cahaya yang menyilaukan ini membuatku tak dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas._

_Silau._

_Aku tidak dapat melihatnya, aku tak dapat melihatnya._

_Ah, sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku._

_Aku ragu menggapainya._

"_Sakura…" sosok itu menyebut namaku dengan lirih, nyaris saja aku tak mendengarnya. "Ikut aku."_

_Aku tak tahu mengapa, hanya aku yakin aku mendengar adanya nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya yang lembut. Nadanya memohon, seolah-olah aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya._

_Dan seolah tersihir, entah mengapa kuulurkan tanganku, menyambut uluran tangannya._

_Tangannya besar. Hangat._

"Haruno SAKURA!"

_Aku tersentak._

-

-

Aku— sadar.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Are You My Prince?**

**© Myuuga Arai**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Her Secret

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dan sinar mentari pagi yang merasuki kamarnya segera menusuk mata emerald itu, membuatnya mengerjap beberapa saat hingga matanya benar-benar dapat menyesuaikan keadaan.

"SAKURA-CHAN! AKHIRNYA KAU SADAR!" Naruto berteriak lega.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada kelima pria tampan di depannya, bingung. Mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun sedetik kemudian tertutup lagi.

Yang lainnya menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau… sehat, Sakura-san?" tanya Neji was-was. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang kini sangat pucat. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya yang berkedut, seperti seorang yang menahan kesakitan dan ketakutan. "Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanyanya pelan. Disekanya peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Kelimanya berpandangan sesaat. "Kau berteriak kencang sekali, Sakura-san. Kami ke sini karena mengira kau diculik atau apa—tapi kau malah ngelindur." jelas Sai.

"Aku ngelindur?"

"Ya-ya! Kau berteriak-teriak dan berguling ke sana-kemari seperti orang yang ketakutan dan menahan sakit!" kata Naruto khawatir, "dan kau terus memegangi bahu dan kepalamu, Sakura-chan…" lanjutnya lirih.

Sakura tersenyum getir mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Hal seperti ini memang bukan pertama kalinya terjadi pada dirinya—jadi dia tidak terlalu bingung, sebenarnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke mendengus. "Khawatir, huh? Aku ke sini karena mendengar teriakanmu yang luar biasa kencang itu," Sasuke mendengus lagi, "mungkin lain kali ruangan ini perlu dipasangi peredam suara."

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar," Sakura menunduk, "aku minta maaf telah mengganggu malam kalian, terutama kau," Sakura melirik pria berambut hitam itu, "Sasuke-kun."

Kelima pria itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Haruno Sakura yang kemarin dengan tegasnya berani mendeklarasikan diri sebagai lawan Uchiha Sasuke kini menjadi gadis penurut yang gentar hanya karena kata-kata Uchiha?

Ada yang tidak beres.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak mengganggu malam kami, kok!" Naruto nyengir.

"Ya, tapi kau menganggu dini hari kami—sampai pagi. Totalnya, kau mengganggu kami tiga jam, asal kau tahu saja." Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau menyebalkan."

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "A—aku ngelindur tiga jam?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian!" Sakura melirik jam—pukul 6 pagi, "kalau begitu, aku akan masak sarapan sekarang!"

Yang lain menelan ludah.

-

-

"Tidakkah kau belajar dari pengalaman, heh?"

Sasuke terus mengeluh dan menggerutu setelah memakan masakan Sakura yang _sedikit kurang enak_ sejak tadi, membuat yang lainnya ikut jengah karena gerutuannya.

"Diamlah, Teme. Sakura-chan itu sudah berusaha, lagipula masakannya kali ini lebih baik, kok!" bela Naruto. Hei, siapa sih yang rela kalau gadisnya—setidaknya begitulah asumsi Naruto—diolok-olok orang lain terus-menerus?

Sasuke mendecak sebal. "Lebih baik bukan berarti menjadi enak." katanya sambil mengeluh pelan. Ditatapnya Sakura yang kini hanya menyengir tidak enak.

Oh, well, Sakura sadar benar bahwa masakannya barusan jauh dari enak, tapi setidaknya nasi gorengnya kali ini tidak separah kemarin. Rasanya hanya _sedikit_ terlalu asin. Err, sebenarnya karena tidak dapat menakar garam dengan baik, Sakura asal saja memasukkan setengah isi garam dapur yang tadinya masih terbungkus dengan baik. Yeah, jadi rasanya _sedikit_ terlalu asin.

"Bicara saja sesukamu, Sasuke-kun. Lihat saja lain kali, aku akan memasak makanan enak, dan saat itu kau hanya dapat gigit jari!" Sakura mendengus.

Neji tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura. Benar-benar seperti anak-anak, tak ada yang mau mengalah. "Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi main? Sudah lama juga kita tidak refreshing…" kata Neji akhirnya. Uh, entah mengapa hari ini ia memang ingin sedikit merefreshkan otaknya barang sejenak.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar usul Neji. "Kau jenius!" katanya semangat, "Tapi main apa?"

"Ice skating?" usul Sai.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn. Tidak buruk."

Neji tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bagaimana, Sakura-san? Kau setuju?"

"Hah?" Sakura terlihat bingung. Ia benar-benar tak mengira bahwa persetujuannya diperlukan. "Aku sih…err, oke saja," katanya pelan, "tapi aku tidak bisa main ice skating…" akunya. Dan detik berikutnya, rona merah telah mewarnai wajahnya.

"Ouh, aku akan mengajarimu!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah gadis itu, berusaha terlihat meyakinkan.

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang dan kemudian tersenyum ragu, "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu segera bersiap-siaplah, tiga puluh menit lagi kita berkumpul." Neji mengakhiri diskusi kecil itu.

Semua telah berdiri dan hampir meninggalkan ruang makan ketika tiba-tiba Gaara yang sedari tadi tak bersuara berkata dengan pelan, "Hn, aku tidak ikut."

Sai mengernyitkan keningnya, heran. "Ada apa, Gaara-kun? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai ice skating?"

Sakura ikut memperhatikan Gaara yang kini sedang duduk dalam diamnya. Rasanya… Gaara agak tampak janggal hari ini. Sejak Gaara menjadi salah satu saksi ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya yang ngelindur, Gaara hampir tak bicara sama sekali. Bicara hanya ketika dijawab, itupun hanya dengan 'hn.' atau 'tidak.'. Haah, benar-benar merepotkan.

Sakura kembali melangkah dan duduk di kursi sebelah Gaara.

"Kau sakit, Gaara-san?" tanyanya khawatir. Diperhatikannya wajah Gaara yang tampaknya memang sedikit berbeda hari itu. Wajahnya pucat, dan—entah benar atau tidak—rasanya lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya bertambah gelap.

Gaara menggeleng pelan seraya mengucapkan kata 'tidak'. Tapi, siapa sih yang akan percaya dia tidak sakit kalau cara ngomongnya saja seperti itu?

Sakura tampak berpikir sesaat, "Kalau kau sakit," katanya lembut, "biar aku di sini merawat—"

"Tidak. Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata tersebut agaknya cukup untuk membuat Sakura terdiam. Menghela napas, ditinggalkannya Gaara yang tampak—atau berharaplah—menyesal.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat alis, keheranan.

-

-

"Wuah…, dingin banget!" suara Naruto menjadi kalimat pembuka begitu mereka sampai di area ice skating privat milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Hn. Norak."

Senyum di wajah Naruto segera tergantikan dengan matanya yang melotot. "TEME!"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat mereka. _Ada-ada saja mereka itu…_

"Ini."

Sakura tersentak dan segera menoleh kebelakang, dan sedetik kemudian mendapati Neji yang membawakannya sepatu skate.

"Aa—terima kasih!" katanya sopan. Tangannya baru saja akan meraih sepatu skate itu ketika dengan cepatnya Neji berlutut, memakaikan sepatu skate itu ke kaki mungil Sakura.

"Neji-san! Tidak perlu begitu!" katanya salah tingkah. Astaga, tak cukupkah perbuatan Neji saat tangannya tergores pisau kemarin? Kalau terus begini, Sakura bersumpah ia bisa mati lemas.

Neji tersenyum ala prince charming. "Tidak apa-apa."

Ouh, seandainya saja tubuh terdiri dari lilin, Sakura yakin ia akan meleleh melihat senyum Neji itu.

Tiga orang lainnya mendengus sebal--kalau kau tahu kenapa.

"OKE!" suara Naruto memecah keheningan mereka. "Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto segera memegang tangan Sakura yang berlapis sarung tangan woll itu dan menariknya ke tengah lapangan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Baka! Aku bisa jatuh!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan, "Tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Kau aman di tanganku!" tangan Naruto mencengkram erat kedua tangan Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura balik mencengkram tangan besar Naruto. "Aku benar-benar takut, Naruto-baka!"

Naruto tak menggubrisnya, terlalu asyik merasakan pegangan tangan Sakura di tangannya.

"Aku—" Sakura tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya karena ujung sepatu skatenya terantuk lantai es itu.

Sakura agaknya tak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga dengan kasarnya, tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, ke arah Naruto yang tampaknya juga tak siap menerima tubuh Sakura yang jatuh dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

BRUAKK

"Aaaa!"

Keduanya jatuh bersamaan. Yeah, dengan posisi Naruto melindungi tubuh Sakura, tak heran agaknya apabila saat ini yang berteriak adalah Naruto.

Sakura cepat-cepat menyadari posisinya yang memeluk tubuh Naruto dan tangan Naruto yang bersandar di pinggangnya.

Sai, Neji, dan Sasuke segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san?" tanya Sai khawatir seraya membantu Sakura bangun. Oh, tentu saja memeganginya karena keseimbangan Sakura masih buruk di sini.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja." katanya.

"HEI!" suara Naruto tiba-tiba mengejutkan semuanya. "Kok kau tidak membantuku, Sai!" katanya kesal.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dengan lembut dijulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda blonde itu, dan tangannya yang lain masih bertautan dengan Sai agar keseimbangannya tidak goyah.

"Makasih, Sakura-chan!" tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto segera menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura.

"Yeah, kurasa harusnya aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu, Naruto. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin saja tubuhku sudah remuk karena berciuman dengan lanai es ini," katanya sambil menyeringai. Dan detik berikutnya wajahnya sudah memerah mengingat perbuatan bodohnya barusan.

Neji dan Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat keadaan itu. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, hingga kini wajah keduanya tampak kesal.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Apa lukamu tidak diobati?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk lutut Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan kening sebelum melirik arah yang ditunjuk Sai. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa lututnya tergores—kena sepatu skate, mungkin.

"Ah, kau benar." Sakura mengangguk. "Aku akan mengambil plester dulu di tas—ya ampun! Tasku masih di mobil!" katanya sambil menepuk jidat.

"Oke, Sakura-chan! Akan aku ambilkan!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja melepas pegangannya di tangan Sakura dan meluncur meninggalkan area skate.

Sai tersenyum melihatnya. "Ah, aku mau membantu Naruto-kun dulu," katanya, "Neji-kun, tolong gantikan aku memegangi Sakura-san." dan dengan itu kini tangan Neji yang memegangi lengannya agar keseimbangannya tidak goyah.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Situasi seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, ia merasa diacuhkan.

Ck.

"Neji-kun!" suara Sai kembali terdengar. "Di mana kau menaruh kunci mobilnya? Naruto-kun tidak menemukannya!"

Neji menoleh pada Sai yang berada di dekat pintu masuk area skate, kemudian segera tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah, aku menaruhnya di lokerku." katanya tersadar. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang berdiri memandangi entah-apapun-itu-tak-penting. "Sasuke, bisa kau ambilkan kuncinya di lokerku? Cuma kau yang tahu kodenya selain aku."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Kau menyuruhku?" katanya sambil mendecak, "Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri saja? Tidak mau lepas dari gadis ini, heh?"

Neji balas memandangnya dengan sinis. "Kau—"

"Sudah, sudah! Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga bicaramu!" kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Merasa dibela, Neji menyeringai meremehkan pada Sasuke sebelum Sakura berbalik menatapnya, "dan kau, Neji-san, tidak sopan menyuruh orang lain di saat kau mampu melakukannya!"

Neji mendengus pelan ketika melihat Sasuke gantian memberinya seringai kemenangan.

"Oke, oke."kKatanya mengalah. "bisa ganti aku menjaga Sakura-san, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tampak keberatan. "Tapi—"

Belum sempat Sasuke memprotes, Neji sudah melepas pegangannya di lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu terhuyung.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menangkap gadis itu sebelum kejadian Naruto tadi terulang padanya. Dipeluknya pinggang ramping Sakura, menjaga keseimbangan gadis itu. Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Pegang saja lenganku, Sasuke-kun. Aku risih." katanya jujur, membuat seburat merah menjalari wajah pemuda tampan itu sepersekian detik.

Hei! baru kali ini Uchiha ditolak!

"Cih, kau pikir aku mau begini?" Sasuke kembali mendapatkan imagenya. Setelahnya, tangannya beralih memegangi lengan sakura.

'Ya, ya. Apa katamu, lah…" Sakura mendengus.

Setelahnya, keheningan kembali menjalari keduanya. Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa kehabisan kata-kata ketika ia ingin mengajak pemuda ini bicara baik-baik. Dan Sasuke sendiri, tampaknya terlalu gengsi untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dahulu.

Untunglah sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Naruto dan yang lainnya datang, membuat keduanya menghela napas lega diam-diam.

Dan setelahnya, 'les privat untuk Sakura' pun berjalan seru.

-

-

Dipertengahan hari, mereka pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Setelah memaksa Sakura mati-matian untuk tidak memasak, akhirnya mereka memesan makanan.

Hanya saja sesuatu luput dari perhatian mereka.

-

Sakura menatap meja makan di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya selama beberapa saat.

"Sakura-san, aku dan Neji-san sudah memesan makanan." Sai tersenyum datar melihat reaksi Sakura.

Sakura menelan sesuatu di kerongkongannya yang terasa mengganjal. "Yah, tak masalah. Tapi—sea food?"

Naruto mengernyitkan kening. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kau tidak suka sea food?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. "T-tidak! Aku menyukai sea food, kok!" ditatapnya makanan yang tersaji di depannya itu. _Sebenarnya aku alergi! Tapi mereka pasti kecewa kalau aku enggak makan!_

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto memanggilnya bingung.

Sakura segera tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu, berharap bahwa kekhawatirannya akan alerginya tidak dapat dirasakan oleh lima pria itu. "A-aku suka sekali sea food!" katanya seraya mengambil sepotong cumi saus tiram kemudian memakannya dengan cepat, berusaha terlihat lahap dan menikmatinya. "See? Aku suka bangeeeeet sama sea food! Ayo makan!" katanya sambil berusaha tertawa.

Beruntung, pria-pria tampan itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"KALAU BEGITUU, ITADAKIMASUUUU!" teriakan Naruto menjadi musik pembuka sarapan mereka.

Sakura memakan makanan yang tersaji di depannya sedikit demi sedikit seraya berdoa, berharap alerginya tidak kambuh.

"Sakura-san?" Neji menegurnya. "Kalau tidak suka tidak usah dipaksakan." katanya lembut. Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Aku—aku hanya err—tidak enak kalian memesan makanan. Harusnya 'kan aku yang membuat masakan, tapi justru kalian yang repot…"

Sai—yang notabene selalu berkata jujur tampaknya berusaha menghibur, walau jelas-jelas caranya salah. "Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Sakura-san. Kami melakukan ini juga tak hanya untukmu. Yah, bagaimanapun kami masih sayang nyawa kami, jadi daripada memakan masakanmu yang—hmpph"

Naruto cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Sai dengan tangannya ketika kata-kata Sai mengindikasikan adanya perang dunia ketiga.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan horor. "Lanjutkan. Saja. Sai."

Naruto segera menengahi. "Ahahaha, sudah, sudah! Sai benar kok—" Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika merasakan tendangan dari Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke dari bawah meja, "—M-maksudku bukan makanan buatanmu tidak enak dan membahayakan nyawa kami, tapi –err, kau tidak perlu sungkan!" katanya riang. Diambilnya dua potong udang goreng dihadapannya kemudian ditaruhnya di piring Sakura. "Makan saja!"

Sakura baru saja hendak protes ketika gantian Neji yang menaruh potongan besar kepiting saus lada hitam di piring, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Sai yang menaruh kerang asam manis.

Oh. My. God.

Sakura tersenyum kecut melihat piringnya yang sekarang terisi dengan makanan-pembuat-alerginya-kambuh itu. Namun biar bagaimanapun, Sakura berusaha memakan tiap makanan di piringnya itu—diiringi dengan doa dalam hatinya, tentu saja—pelan-pelan.

.

.

Sampai pada suapan terakhir di piringnya.

"Err—Sakura-chan, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang mukamu jadi memerah?" Naruto tertegun melihat perubahan di wajah gadis berambut soft pink itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Hanya perasaanmu saja, Naruto." katanya lirih. Dipijatnya dengan lembut pelipisnya yang terasa sangat berdenyut-denyut itu sekarang. Pening.

"Kurasa Naruto benar, Sakura-san. Wajahmu merah…" gantian Neji bertanya.

Sakura baru saja akan menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu di perutnya terasa bergejolak, berusaha mendorong apapun yang berada di perutnya keluar.

"Hmppphh—" Sakura segera membungkam mulutnya yang siap memuntahkan apapun dan berlari menuju wastafel.

Yang lain hanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Naruto berlari menyusul Sakura ke wastafel.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Sakura yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan suara yang sekali lagi keluar dari mulutnya, "HOEKKK!"

"Astaga, kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ditahannya rasa pusing yang melandanya. Segalanya terasa berputar hingga ia tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya yang mulai limbung kini berada di pelukan Naruto.

Dan setelah itu semuanya terasa gelap.

-

-

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari merasuki celah-celah kamarnya, membuat segalanya terang.

Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah cemas kelima pria tampan—yeah, anggap saja berkerutnya dahi Sasuke adalah lambang kecemasan.

Sakura baru saja akan menjelaskan semuanya—tentang alerginya yang membuatnya sampai jatuh pingsan—ketika Naruto berkata dengan serius.

"Kalau kau alergi sea food," katanya penuh penekanan, "kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada kami dan memakan makanan lain? Kau tidak percaya kami?"

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. Astaga, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah pria blonde itu serius. Dan Sakura—yang notabene adalah lulusan Universitas Konoha jurusan Psikologi—sadar betul arti di balik tatapan mata Naruto.

Ia merasa dikhianati.

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang terpendam di balik mata biru cerah itu.

Mata itu kesepian.

Mata itu ternodai rasa tidak percaya dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Dan semua itu ditujukan padanya.

Berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dan menahan sesuatu di kepalanya yang rasanya terus berputar, Sakura berbisik lirih. "Kenapa kalian tahu?"

bukan itu yag mau katakan. Tapi entahlah, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk membela diri dan menghindar dari tatapan kecewa lima pemuda itu—terutama Naruto yang tampaknya benar-benar marah.

Naruto masih menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sampai akhirnya menjawab, "Kami memanggil dokter pribadi kami," katanya datar, "dan satu lagi. Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Well," Sakura berusaha mencari alasan, "aku… hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian yang sudah menjagaku semalaman dan bersusah payah memesan makanan." Yeah, biarpun kepala jenius Sakura mencari alasan yang logis dan tidak memancing amarah, toh Sakura akhirnya mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Jadi kau pikir…" Naruto berkata dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan amarah, "kami tidak pantas kau percaya?"

"B-bukan, aku—"

"KAU PIKIR KAMI TIDAK PANTAS KAU PERCAYA, HAH?" emosi Naruto meluap.

Sakura sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, kaget. Ini kali pertama ia melihat wajah ceria milik Naruto terlihat penuh amarah.

"Naruto, tenanglah." Neji melerai. Tangan kanannya terjulur, menepuk lembut bahu Naruto.

Plak…!

Naruto menepis tangan Neji dengan kasar.

"DIAM KAU, NEJI!"

Ketiga pemuda lainnya dengan segera bersiap melerai ketika dilihatnya Neji tampak tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya membentak Sakura-san hanya karena masa lalumu!" Neji membalas, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-san!"

Gaara melirik Neji dengan tatapan kesal. _Bodohnya, mengungkit hal itu di depan Naruto…_

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat setelah Neji mengeluarkan kata-katanya Naruto tampak semakin emosi.

"Kau—jangan ungkit itu, Bastard!" Naruto tampak kalap sebelum akhirnya melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah pria berambut coklat itu. "Kau tak akan mengerti masa laluku karena sejak awal kau sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahmu mati karena ketidakpercayaan!" dan satu tinju lagi melayang ke pipi lain wajah Neji.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata Naruto. _Cih, ini akan menjadi repot…_

Buak…! Kali ini pukulan Neji melayang ke arah perut Naruto, membalas.

"Kau yang diam, Baka!" kali ini ke arah wajah Naruto satu tinju melayang, "Setidaknya aku tak ditinggalkan ayahku karena ia tak mempercayaiku untuk menceritakan bahwa dirinya telah terkena kanker otak!"

"KAU—"

Tangan Neji melayang ke arah wajah Naruto ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berada di antaranya dan Naruto, berusaha menengahi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya melihat tangan Neji yang kini melayang ke arahnya, siap menghantamnya dalam hitungan detik.

Dan Neji sendiri, tampaknya terlalu terkejut untuk dapat menghentikan tangannya.

_Shit! Tanganku tidak bisa berhenti! _

Hampir saja tangan Neji mengenai wajah cantik gadis itu ketika dengan cepat sebuah tangan lain menahan tangannya, melindungi si gadis.

"Hn. Cukup."

---to be continued---

* * *

A/n :

Chapter ini akan menjadi penghubung masa lalu keempat perjaka tampan kita, jadi maap aja kalo berkesan pointless, aku hanya berusaha membuat sesuatu yang akan menjadi penjelas chapter kedepan yang lumayan penting.

Well, itu aja yang mau kujelasin pada kalian. Jangan lupa juga kalau aku… pasti lama updatenya. Doakan saja!

Dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku kasih sedikit bocoran di chapter depan. Chapter depan saingan lima cowok ganteng itu bakal nambah. Fufufu, tapi jangan salah, sakura juga bakal dapet saingan, karena bakal ada 'pengganggu' di chapter depan dalam wujud manusia cantik, hohoho

#Balasan review untuk yang enggak login…

*Zen

yaaa, sesuai pilihan lo, gue pilih narusaku capter ini ;)

*Akinayuki nyo

aki-chan, gomen kalo ada mistipoo Dx

aku akan mengusahakannya lebih baik!

-

sekali, mohon maaf buat chapter enggak penting ini. diusahakan chapter depan lebih seru .

---Myuuga Arai---


	6. The Man from Their Past

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari merasuki celah-celah kamarnya, membuat segalanya terang.

Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah cemas kelima pria tampan—yeah, anggap saja berkerutnya dahi Sasuke adalah lambang kecemasan.

Sakura baru saja akan menjelaskan semuanya—tentang alerginya yang membuatnya sampai jatuh pingsan—ketika Naruto berkata dengan serius.

"Kalau kau alergi sea food," katanya penuh penekanan, "kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada kami dan memakan makanan lain? Kau tidak percaya kami?"

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. Astaga, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah pria blonde itu serius. Dan Sakura—yang notabene adalah lulusan Universitas Konoha jurusan Psikologi—sadar betul arti di balik tatapan mata Naruto.

Ia merasa dikhianati.

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang terpendam di balik mata biru cerah itu.

Mata itu kesepian.

Mata itu ternodai rasa tidak percaya dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Dan semua itu ditujukan padanya.

Berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dan menahan sesuatu di kepalanya yang rasanya terus berputar, Sakura berbisik lirih. "Kenapa kalian tahu?"

Upsss. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau dia katakan. Tapi entahlah, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk membela diri dan menghindar dari tatapan kecewa lima pemuda itu—terutama Naruto yang tampaknya benar-benar marah.

Naruto masih menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sampai akhirnya menjawab, "Kami memanggil dokter pribadi kami," katanya datar, "dan satu lagi. Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Well," Sakura berusaha mencari alasan, "aku… hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian yang sudah menjagaku semalaman dan bersusah payah memesan makanan." Yeah, biarpun kepala jenius Sakura mencari alasan yang logis dan tidak memancing amarah, toh Sakura akhirnya mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Jadi kau pikir…" Naruto berkata dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan amarah, "kami tidak pantas kau percaya?"

"B-bukan, aku—"

"KAU PIKIR KAMI TIDAK PANTAS KAU PERCAYA, HAH?" emosi Naruto meluap.

Sakura sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, kaget. Ini kali pertama ia melihat wajah ceria milik Naruto terlihat penuh amarah.

"Naruto, tenanglah." Neji melerai. Tangan kanannya terjulur, menepuk lembut bahu Naruto.

Plak…!

Naruto menepis tangan Neji dengan kasar.

"DIAM KAU, NEJI!"

Ketiga pemuda lainnya dengan segera bersiap melerai ketika dilihatnya Neji tampak tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya membentak Sakura-san hanya karena masa lalumu!" Neji membalas, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-san!"

Gaara melirik Neji dengan tatapan kesal. _Bodohnya, mengungkit hal itu di depan Naruto…_

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat setelah Neji mengeluarkan kata-katanya Naruto tampak semakin emosi.

"Kau—jangan ungkit itu, Bastard!" Naruto tampak kalap sebelum akhirnya melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah pria berambut coklat itu. "Kau tak akan mengerti masa laluku karena sejak awal kau sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahmu mati karena ketidakpercayaan!" dan satu tinju lagi melayang ke pipi lain wajah Neji.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata Naruto. _Cih, ini akan menjadi repot…_

Buak…! Kali ini pukulan Neji melayang ke arah perut Naruto, membalas.

"Kau yang diam, Baka!" kali ini ke arah wajah Naruto satu tinju melayang, "Setidaknya aku tak ditinggalkan ayahku karena ia tak mempercayaiku untuk menceritakan bahwa dirinya telah terkena kanker otak!"

"KAU—"

Tangan Neji melayang ke arah wajah Naruto ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berada di antaranya dan Naruto, berusaha menengahi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya melihat tangan Neji yang kini melayang ke arahnya, siap menghantamnya dalam hitungan detik.

Dan Neji sendiri, tampaknya terlalu terkejut untuk dapat menghentikan tangannya.

_Shit! Tanganku tidak bisa berhenti! _

Hampir saja tangan Neji mengenai wajah cantik gadis itu ketika dengan cepat sebuah tangan lain menahan tangannya, melindungi si gadis.

"Hn. Cukup."

Entah disadari atau tidak, yang lain menghela napas lega karena gadis cantik itu tak terluka karena pukulan Neji.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, mereka cukup terkejut juga melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan Sakura, melindunginya.

Itu—

.

.

—Uchiha Shishui.

* * *

**Are You My Prince?**

**© Myuuga Arai**

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Man from Their Past

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya melihat siapa yang telah melindunginya. Itu…_dia. _

Suasana tiba-tiba mendadak hening. Tak ada satupun yang berani berkomentar ataupun sekedar bertanya. Semua terlalu sibuk dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Semua terlalu heran karena _orang itu _ada di sini, berdiri melindungi seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang terlihat sama terkejutnya—atau justru lebih terkejut—dengan mereka.

Masih dalam keadaan hening yang sarat akan keterkejutan dan ketegangan ketika orang itu membuka mulutnya.

"Kau hampir melukai wanita, Neji." pria berambut raven yang sama gelapnya dengan Sasuke itu angkat bicara. Nadanya dingin, keras dan tegas—bukti bahwa ia bukan orang sembarangan.

Neji melepaskan tangannya yang posisinya masih berada dalam genggaman pria tampan keturunan Uchiha itu sebelum akhirnya menunduk, tampak menyesali perbuatannya. "Aku… minta maaf."

Pria bermata onyx itu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berbalik, memastikan keadaan Sakura. "Kau…tidak apa-apa, Saku-chan?

Sakura berusaha menelan sesuatu di tenggorokannya yang rasanya tersangkut ketika ia mendengar panggilan untuknya tak berubah sama sekali.

Masih dengan kata-kata Saku-chan, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kau…_apa_?" Naruto tampak bingung mendengar panggilan mesra untuk Sakura keluar dari mulut pria sedingin Uchiha Shishui. "Kau memanggil Sakura-chan _apa_? Ma-maksudku kalian punya hubungan apa? Eh, maksudku—"

Pertanyaan Naruto sebenarnya mewakili pertanyaan yang sama dari keempat pemuda lainnya itu. Semuanya tidak buta, tidak tuli. Mereka melihat adanya sinar kerapuhan di mata pemuda itu, mereka mendengar adanya kelembutan nada suara pria itu ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Shishui menatap Naruto dengan tenang, kemudian menatap pemuda-pemuda di depannya satu per satu. Dan secepat kilat pandangan mata itu berubah dingin ketika tatapannya terarah pada sesosok pria yang masih bersaudara dengannya itu—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, aku adalah kekasih Saku-chan," katanya tenang, "sampai dua bulan lalu." sambungnya ketika dilihatnya yang lain ingin protes.

"Kalian…mantan kekasih?" tanpa sadar Neji melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Namun untuk kali ini—hanya untuk kali ini saja—ia ingin melepaskan image pria-dingin-dan-cuek-pada-wanita untuk mengorek informasi yang tak terduga itu. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Shishui tampak keberatan dengan pertanyaan Neji, begitupun Sakura. Masa lalu mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih begitu complex dan berbelit-belit, dan mereka enggan membeberkannya di sini, di depan lima pria itu. Tidak sekarang, dan tidak juga nanti.

"Err, kalau kalian keberatan untuk menjawab, tidak apa-apa." Neji tampak tidak enak. "Aku mengerti itu masalah pribadi kalian. Maaf."

Sakura melontarkan tersenyum untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan meredakan sedikit ketegangan itu. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya pelan, "kami tidak marah, iya 'kan, Shi?"

Sayang tak ada yang sadar bahwa urat kepala mereka mengeras mendengar panggilan Sakura untuk Shisui.

_Good, __**Saku-chan **__dan__** Shi**__…_

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriakan nyaring seorang gadis membuyarkan aura hening di sekitar mereka. Kelima pria itu segera menengok asal suara, memastikan bahwa apakah yang mereka pikirkan benar-benar nyata.

Kalau benar itu suara…

"INO!" tiba-tiba Sakura ikut berteriak begitu melihat sumber suara—yang tak lain adalah seorang gadis blonde manis. Wajahnya menunjukan raut keterkejutan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Gadis blonde yang di panggil itu menunjukan raut wajah yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. "Astaga, forehead-girl! Kau sendiri kenapa bisa di sini?!"

Keduanya berlari dan terhanyut dalam eratnya pelukan persahabatan. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka, sungguh. Bagaimana mungkin mereka—yang notabene adalah teman masa kecil yang telah terpisah—kini bertemu di tempat yang tak terduga?

"Kau kenapa ada di sini, forehead girl!?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sakura tersenyum menggoda. "Kenapa memangnya, hm? Kau cemburu aku dikelilingi lima pria tampan ini, hah?" katanya bercanda, tanpa tahu apa efeknya bagi lima pria yang disebut tampan oleh Sakura itu.

Kelimanya secara bersamaan mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah yang tak terjangkau oleh sudut pandang gadis itu, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajah mereka.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Ya, tentu saja aku cemburu! Kenapa kau bisa dekat-dekat dengan mereka, sih?!" katanya mendecak. Ditatapnya lima pemuda itu bergantian, dan ketika jangkauan matanya menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu, seketika mata biru sapphire Ino berbinar. "Sasuke-kun!" katanya girang. Setengah berlari, dihampirinya Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan jengah.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas lelah. "Kenapa kau ke sini, Ino?" katanya kesal, terlebih ketika gadis berambut panjang itu mulai melingkarkan lengan mulusnya di lengan gagah Sasuke.

Ino menggelembungkan pipinya, pura-pura kesal. "Ck, ck! Begini sambutanmu pada tunanganmu yang datang jauh-jauh dari Sunagakure, hah?"

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan kening, bingung. "Err, aku tidak mengerti." katanya heran begitu melihat keakraban—atau setidaknya Ino yang berusaha mengakraban diri—di antara Sasuke dan Ino.

Ino tersenyum girang. "Aku ini calon istrinya Sasuke-kun, asal kau tahu saja!" katanya sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya, "kau tidak cemburu, 'kan forehead girl?" dan selanjutnya gadis pirang itu tertawa menggoda.

Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, "A-aku tidak cemburu!" katanya cepat-cepat—tanpa menyadari bahwa saat itu Sasuke mendengus pelan. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shishui yang berada di belakangnya ketika mata emeraldnya bertatapan dengan mata onyx Sasuke selama beberapa detik. "Err, Shi…," katanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kau kenapa bisa bersama Ino-pig?"

Shishui tersenyum lembut, "Aku bertugas menjaga Yamanaka-san dan Hyuuga-san selama mereka di Konohagakure," katanya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

Plakk!

Semua membelalakkan matanya tak percaya ketika Gaara menepis tangan Shishui di rambut Sakura dengan kasar.

_Gaara…?_

"Tolong jangan sentuh Sakura-san lagi. Saat ini dia bukan kekasihmu." Gaara menekankan ucapannya, "Saat ini Sakura-san adalah tunanganku."

Keadaan menjadi hening dengan raut wajah masing-masing pemain yang berbeda ekspresi. Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sedangkan Neji hanya memasang wajah kalem namun dengan alis yang mengangkat tinggi. Sai tersenyum aneh—sekali ini saja, senyumnya yang biasanya sempurna itu berubah: bibir sedikit terangkat ke atas dan giginya agak tercetak di baliknya. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya memasang wajah arogan dengan raut wajah yang mengintimidasi, harus terlihat sangat-tidak-cool dengan ekpresi wajahnya saat ini: mata membelalak lebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun kemudian tertutup, dan terbuka lagi. Sedangkan Ino, hanya bisa megap-megap tak percaya—tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke.

Jangan tanya Sakura, ia bahkan sudah hampir pingsan. Kalau saja ini komik, kakinya pastilah sudah terangkat ke atas.

Masih hening.

Masih hening.

Dan masih he—

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???" seluruhnya berteriak pada Gaara—minus Shishui dan Sasuke, tentu saja.

Sakura menunjuk dirinya dan Gaara, "T-ttu—TUNANGAN?" teriaknya tak percaya. Ditatapnya Shishui, meminta penjelasan.

Shishui menghela napas pelan mengingat berita yang harusnya ia sampaikan namun nyaris saja ia lupakan begitu ia bertemu dengan gadisnya itu. Benar-benar bukan berita menyenangkan untuknya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." katanya sambil mendengus pelan. "Saat ini status Saku-chan memang tunanganmu, tapi maaf saja, itu bukan berarti Saku-chan sudah menerimamu, Gaara." Shishui menatap Gaara dengan tajam.

Gaara mengangguk, "Hn." dan seperti tak mau kalah, Gaara menatap balik mata onyx itu dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Tapi secepat cahaya pandangan Gaara melembut ketika menatap Sakura—_tunangannya_. "Maaf belum menceritakannya. Tapi aku memang tunanganmu."

Shishui menarik tangan Sakura dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungil gadis itu di balik tubuhnya yang kekar. "Tolong jangan berbicara dengan nada seolah-olah Saku-chan sudah menerimamu. Bersikaplah realistis, Saku-chan belum tentu menyukaimu, Tuan Sabaku. Bagaimanapun ia mantan kekasihku."

Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

Sakura berdehem, berusaha mencairkan keadaan. "Maaf, Tuan Uchiha dan Sabaku," katanya canggung, "tapi tolong jangan bersikap solah-olah tak ada orang lain selain kita bertiga…" katanya sambil menunjuk teman-temannya itu.

Naruto bahkan masih mengangakan mulutnya melihat perdebatan kecil yang serius di antara Uchiha Shishui dan Sabaku no Gaara itu.

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Sakura benar. Kurasa sebaiknya…kalian ceritakan _apa_ yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Shishui tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya. Kalian benar, sebaiknya kita memang membicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin."

"Omong-omong," Sakura memotong pembicaraan tersebut, "kau bilang kau di sini untuk menjaga Yamanaka dan Hyuuga, 'kan, Shi?" katanya bingung. "Lalu… siapa Hyuuga yang kau maksud? Bukan Neji-san, 'kan?"

"Shit!" Shishui tampak mengingat sesuatu. "Aku melupakan Nona Hyuuga!"

"A-ano…"

Sakura segera berbalik ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara halus yang sangat pelan itu dari belakangnya. Dan benar saja, ternyata ada sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, menunduk.

Sakura melebarkan matanya sesaat ketika melihat gadis itu. Seandainya Sakura adalah pria, ia bersumpah akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Gadis itu menatap Sakura beberapa saat, kelihatan bingung. Mata lavendernya bersinar lembut, kontras dengan rambut indigonya yang menyala. Wajahnya merona di kulitnya yang seputih pualam.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan seburat merah yang semakin menjalari wajahnya ketika ia berbisik lirih, "A-aku Hyuuga—"

"HINATA-CHAN!" suara Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak, kaget. Memasang muka kesal, ditatapnya Naruto yang sedang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Naruto-baka! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan, asal tahu saja!" omelnya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar omelan Sakura. Haah, pemuda yang satu ini tampaknya memang tidak konsisten soal emosi. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang baru saja bertengkar dengan Neji dan membentak-bentak Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi pemuda konyol hanya dalam hitungan menit? Benar-benar…

Sakura segera menahan tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu ketika dirasakannya gadis itu sedikit terhuyung.

"Hinata-chan! Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto padanya.

"A-aku…" gadis itu tampak semakin merona.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata." Neji menengahi. Ditatapnya Hinata yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merona.

"S-sudahlah, Nii-san… Aku baik-baik sa—kyaaaa!" Hinata bahkan tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kening gadis tu, dengan maksud memastikan keadaannya. Dan tentu saja, apa yang dilakukannya justru membuat gadis itu semakin histeris.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. "Nii-san? Dia… adikmu, Neji-san?"

Neji mengangguk, "Ya."

Sakura menatap pemuda berambut pnjang itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ada yang aneh, rasanya…, pikir gadis itu ketika melihat Neji. Neji terlihat sedikit diam… dan ketus? Sakura tidak yakin kenapa, tapi rasanya ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini.

Karena Shishui? Atau Hinata?

…atau dirinya?

Sakura segera menepis kemungkinan bahwa Neji cemburu—padahal jelas, justru kemungkinan itulah yang paling besar.

"Hei, hei!" suara Ino yang nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Sebenarnya jadi enggak sih Shishui-nii menceritakan apa yang terjadi!" katanya gusar.

"Ah!" Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Aku sampai lupa! Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

Shishui tersenyum lembut pada mantan kekasihnya itu. "Ya-ya, Saku-chan… aku akan menjelaskannya, kok."

Gaara mendengus, "Sebenarnya ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan denganmu, Shishui-san."

Sakura cepat-cepat menengahi sebelum mantan kekasihnya itu—yang Sakura tahu memiliki tempramental panas—membalas kata-kata Gaara dengan lebih kasar, khas Uchiha. "Aku…, aku mau buat minuman dulu!" katanya canggung. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah menuju pintu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu—jangan sebut ia melarikan diri, ia hanya benar-benar pusing dengan kelakuan Tuan Sabaku dan Uchiha yang berada di dalam—ketika seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Tetap di sini, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak sesaat, kemudian merasakan rasa hangat menjalari wajahnya saat tangan kokoh itu menggenggam erat tangannya, menahannya agar tak pergi.

Tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura baru sadar ternyata tangan Sasuke tak sedingin yang dikiranya. Tangan Sasuke lembut…dan hangat, membuat perasaannya menjadi nyaman seketika. Mereka bahkan seperti terlempar ke dimensi lain, tempat di mana hanya ada mereka berdua—

"EHM."

— sampai deheman Naruto membuyarkan imajinasi mereka.

Sasuke sendiri tampaknya tak sadar kalau ia terlalu menikmati tangan Sakura yang berada dalam genggamannya, hingga saat Naruto berdehem keras, reflek tangannya melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar.

Plak!

Sakura sampai sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena dua hal: deheman Naruto yang terlalu kencang, dan tamparan tangan Sasuke yang membuatnya terkejut.

Tapi untunglah, Sai yang saat itu berada persis di belakang tubuh mungil Sakura dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Kasar." Shishui bergumam pelan—dengan intonasi menyebalkan yang masih sampai di telinga Sasuke. Dihampirinya Sakura yang masih sedikit memerah wajahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Saku-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Shi."

Sakura tidak baik-baik saja sebenarnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang dengan ritme yang menyakitkan. Darahnya masih mengumpul di kepala, membuat wajahnya masih semerah tomat.

_Ini efek alergiku… atau karena Sasuke-kun?_

"Hei Sasuke-kun! Berani sekali kau memegang tangan wanita lain di depanku!" Ino berteriak nyaring sambil menggembungkan pipinya, pura-pura kesal. Sakura hanya tertawa renyah, sadar bahwa Ino hanya berpura-pura marah, karena ia tahu sekali sifat sahabatnya itu.

Tak ada yang sadar kalau seorang pria berambut raven memandang Ino dengan tatapan rindu, intens dan sendu. Matanya kosong, sama seperti hatinya saat ini kala ia melihat senyum dari gadis pirang yang ceria itu.

Senyum yang tidak ditujukan padanya.

"Hoi, SAI!" Naruto berteriak di telinganya, membuatnya terperanjat. "Ngapain sih bengong?" lanjutnya.

Pria pucat itu hanya melemparkan senyum palsu ke arah Naruto dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti yang lain yang ternyata sudah menuju ruang keluarga, bersiap membicarakan masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Shishui-Sakura-Gaara.

Atau mungkin kini Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Ino, Hinata dan dirinya juga terlibat? Ya, mungkin.

-

-

Seluruhnya sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, seluruhnya entah mengapa merasa tegang karena masalah yang tak terduga ini.

Shishui mantan kekasih Sakura.

Sakura tunangan Gaara.

Shisui masih mencintai Sakura.

Gaara… terlihat menyukai Sakura. Well, masih kemungkinan.

Ino tunangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak terlihat menyukai Ino.

Neji terlihat menyukai Sakura.

Hinata… membingungkan.

Naruto menyukai Sakura.

Sai...

"Argggahhh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya, terlihat frustasi.

"N-Naruto-kun kenapa?" Hinata terlihat khawatir. "K-kau sakit?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya sekali lagi. "Aku pusing! Kenapa sih masalahnya jadi rumit?" katanya frustasi setelah mengingat-ingat bagaimana perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Benar-benar menjadi beban pikiran kalau dipikirkan.

Semua menghela napas, sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar.

"Jadi…," Sakura membuka pembicaraan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Shishui menghela napas lagi, tampak berat untuk menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya…," ia menelan ludah. "Kau di sini memang bukan untuk merawat Sasuke. Kau…" ia tak melanjutkan.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, dan Shishui tahu gadis itu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"…kau adalah putri terpilih yang sudah lama diawasi keluargaku," Gaara melanjutkan ketika melihat Shishui tampak tak rela hati menjelaskan. "Keluargaku telah mengamatimu sejak kasus ayahmu melejit di kalangan kita—para bangsawan."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. _To the point_ sekali kau, Gaara. Selama ini bahkan tak ada yang berani mengungkit masalah ayahnya. Dan saat ini Tuan Sabaku itu telah mengungkitnya terang-terangan—di depan semuanya. "…kita?" Sakura akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa saat hening. "Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah kalian—di luar aku, Gaara-san." katanya sambil mendengus. Keluarga bangsawan, huh? Yang benar saja, sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun ia hidup sendiri dengan susah payah.

Yang lain menahan napas, ingin berteriak dan mencecar pertanyaan, sebenarnya. Tapi mereka urungkan karena situasi ini memang tidak memungkinkan.

"Kau masih kalangan bangsawan, Saku-chan. Kau tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan itu." Shishui memandang gadis itu dengan lembut, berharap hati gadis itu sedikit saja mencair—melepaskan segala keangkuhan yang diciptakannya sejak lama. Berharap wajah palsu gadis itu terlepas dari topengnya, menampilkan pribadi gadis itu yang sesungguhnya—rapuh.

Sakura membalas tatapan Shishui dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. "Tidak lagi, Shi. Haruno Sakura sang putri-serba-bisa-dari-kalangan-bangsawan-keluarga-Haruno sudah mati sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Yang ada saat ini adalah aku, Haruno Sakura yang tumbuh dalam kedewasaan, gadis miskin yang tak punya keluarga." Sakura membalas dengan nada tajam.

Shishui menghela napas. Meruntuhkan hati beku Sakura jauh lebih sulit daripada meruntuhkan egonya. Benar-benar bukan hal yang mudah. Sakura benar-benar tak berubah, masih gadis kesepian yang bersembunyi di balik keangkuhan hatinya. Menunjukan wajah tersenyum dan tegar, walau hatinya tak tersentuh apapun. Tidak senyum dari orang-orang, tidak juga dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan untuknya.

Hati gadis itu seolah-olah mati. Beku—menjadi sesuatu yang begitu keras dan terlalu sulit untuk kembali lunak. Shishui tahu itu, ia sadar dan paham betul mantan kekasihnya itu.

…mantan kekasih? Sampai saat ini pun Shishui masih ragu apakah benar Sakura pernah mencintainya.

Sakura kembali menatap Gaara ketika Shishui sudah tak berbicara apapun. "Lanjutkan, Gaara-san." katanya pelan.

Neji mengernyitkan keningnya. Tatapan Sakura…tiba-tiba berubah saat membicarakan keluarganya. Itu bukan tatapan Sakura yang biasa—lembut, ceria dan penuh semangat. Tatapannya kali ini terlihat kosong dan terluka, dan hanya satu yang tidak berubah. Mata gadis itu masih menusuk—selalu memandang tajam setiap lawan bicaraya, bukti bahwa ia bukan gadis biasa. Tatapan yang berani, dan begitu mengagumkan, hingga siapapun lawan bicaranya pastilah akan merasakan aura yang menguar dari gadis itu. Aura tajam yang defensif, membuat siapapun akan segera menyadari bahwa gadis ini bukan kalangan biasa.

Sejak awal ia sadar betul hal itu.

Tapi ia benar-benar tak paham. Jadi kedatangan gadis ini bukan kebetulan? Ah, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Mengingat bagaimana Tsunade-sama terlihat begitu mengelu-elukan gadis ini, bahkan terlihat begitu persuasif ketika ia mendeskripsikan gadis ini. Ia juga mengingat bagaimana dengan kerasnya Gaara berusaha gadis ini yang menjadi perawat Sasuke, dan bukti yang paling penting…

Gaara bahkan mau melindungi Sakura dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Neji tertawa dalam hati. Benar-benar bodoh…bagaimana mungkin dirinya mengharapkan gadis ini, padahal jelas ada sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang terlihat janggal di setiap kejadian. Dan sekarang ia harus menelan pahitnya sebuah harapan.

Huh, seharusnya dari awal ia sadar, bahwa harapan hanyalah setitik kecil angan yang takkan tercapai. Produk dari imajinasi. Harusnya ia sadar, bahwa berharap adalah hal yang sia-sia. Hal yang tabu untuknya.

Lantas mengapa ia masih berharap? Dasar bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Ia sadar. Sekalipun ia menyangkal, sudut di hatinya tetap mengakui—

—ia mencintai gadis itu.

Gadis pertama yang merebut hatinya. Tatapannya, bahasanya, gesture tubuhnya, dan seluruh yang ada pada gadis itu. Ia mencintainya—tulus dan sepenuh hati.

Mencintai gadis itu, gadis yang juga tunangan saudaranya. Gadis dengan nama Haruno Sakura.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, bagiku kau tetaplah putri dan bangsawan di hatiku." Neji terhempas dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Gaara.

Gaara, Gaara yang dingin. Gaara yang selama ini tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada gadis manapun. Gaara yang angkuh—

—bahkan kini tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Sakura. Neji tersenyum miris.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Gaara.

Tapi mata itu tetap kosong.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati ekspresi Sakura juga menyadari ada yang aneh pada gadis ini. Mata onyx-nya menatap Sakura yang kini tengah terdiam dengan seksama. Sejak awal ia tahu gadis ini bukan gadis biasa. Segala keberaniannya—yang terasa asing di mata Sasuke—dan setiap perilakunya menyadarkan Sasuke sejak awal; ia bukan gadis yang dapat diremehkan. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka, bahwa gadis ini adalah salah satu kalangan bangsawan, sama sepertinya.

Dan saat ini statusnya adalah tunangan Gaara.

"Saat ini bukan rayuanmu yang ingin kudengar, Tuan Sabaku." Sakura kembali menatap pria berambut merah di depannya. "Yang ingin kudengar adalah penjelasan."

Shishui melirik Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya diam-diam. Melihat Sakura yang digandrungi aura gelap seperti ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat mata Sakura yang kosong. Walau ia juga tahu bahwa senyum dan segala keceriaan gadis itu hanyalah selimut untuk menutupi dirinya yang rapuh.

Gaara memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening menghadapi gadis dengan karakter kuat seperti Sakura. "Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku akan menjelaskan detailnya." Gaara menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Intinya, sejak kau kabur dari kediaman Haruno diumurmu yang sepuluh tahun, kau tidak benar-benar lepas pengawasan. Mata-mata kami selalu mengawasimu dan menjagamu, Sakura-san."

"Lantas kau pikir kau berhak memilikiku hanya karena alasan itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan sarkasme.

Shishui tersenyum lega dalam hati. Benar-benar Sakura, pikirnya.

Gaara tampak kesal—keningnya mengernyit dan urat kepalanya tercetak. Terlihat sekali ia mulai tak sabar dengan nada bicara gadis ini. "Jangan mengintrupsiku sebelum aku selesai bicara, Sakura-san." katanya lambat-lambat. "Kau pikir aku mau dijodohkan dengan gadis yang tidak kucintai?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "K-kau—apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Asal tahu saja…" Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Sejak awal aku memang mencintaimu."

_---To Be Continued---_

* * *

**Cuap-cuap author (lewati saja untuk kalian yang gak suka basa-basi)**

Uaaaah, akhirnya selesai jugaa :D

Setelah chapter lalu yang pointless, aku harap aku telah membayarnya di chapter ini… bagaimana, minna-san? Lebih baikkah dari chapter lalu?

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa saya memasukkan Uchiha Shisui. Yah, alasannya klasik: saya lagi bosan ama pairing-pairing yang biasa saya pake. Apalagi…, setelah saya liat kayak apa Uchiha Shisui itu, ouuuw! Kereeeeeeeeen banget bo! Yah, jadi saya masukkan saja sebagai chara baru untuk manas-manasin cowok-cowok ganteng itu, hohohho

Dan saya enggak tau apakah Shishui OOC di sini. Saya gak tau karakter aslinya, sih. Cuma badannya doang saya pinjem, hehe XD

Kalau kalian tanya, kenapa saya gak pake karin dan malah make Ino sebagai calon tunangan Sasuke, maka alasannya, saya gak rela kalau karin masih dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Oh, please. Aku udah mencoba suka sama karin, tapi tiap kali liat dia sama Sasuke, aku ikutan jealous! Kenapa bukan Sakura aja yang bareng Sasuke, HAH? Jujur, karin ancaman terbesar saat ini.

Balasan untuk riview yang nggak login…

***Akira-chan: hmm, sasusaku? Gimana, ya…kalau aku ksih tau jadi spoiler dong XD kita liat aja kelanjutannya :D

***Kakak Awan: Iya!! Aku aja yang bikin fict ini ngiri berat ama sakura! TwT aku juga mau masukin Kakashi, ah, kapan-kapan. Ouh, banyak juga yang vote NejiSaku, yah. Kemaren ampe ada yang ngirimin aku PM buat Neji Saku, loh *lirik-lirik seseorang* -ditampol-

Untuk seluruh readerku tersayang : Kalau kalian merasa AYMP mengalami penurunan kualitas (Hah? Emang dari dulu udah bad quality, kan?) please, please, please. Kasih tau aku, biar aku bisa memperbaikinya…

Ah, saya minta pendapat : perlukah saya membuat side story ShiSaku? Kalau iya, artinya chapter tujuh nanti akan jauuuuh lebih lama karena bakal diselipin ShiSaku. Gimana?

Btw, baca fict saya yang lain juga dong XDD

Oke, karena kalian sudah bosan baca note saya yang super panjang ini… silakan protes melalui riview! Huohoho

Terima kasih telah membaca.

---Myuuga Arai---


End file.
